Un viaje a Japón
by Nekovsky
Summary: Um mago entra a una escuela para puros samurias...esperen, los magos no estan permitidos?, eso se arregla facil...Cuidado! si le das alcohol...se convierte en el mounstruo besador! O.O! quieren saber de que trata? entren y descubranlo .
1. Un mal entendido

Introducción:

En el país de Valeria:

Hem Fai, estas seguro de que quieres regresar ha estudiar solo? -Dijo una mujer de cabello corto color chocolate y de ojos verdes

Claro Sakura- Contesto un chico de cabello largo color dorado y de ojos azules al momento en el que jugaba con unas tijeras (Nunca jueguen con tijeras en casa se pueden lastimar nn)

Pero hay muchas escuelas aquí en Valeria, porque viajar lejos y solo?- Pregunto Sakura un tanto preocupada al ver a su amigo jugar con tijeras.

Oye, me tomo todas las vacaciones de verano convencer a mis padres que me dejaran estudiar solo, además, lo he soñado durante mucho tiempo y por fin esta pasando. ¡Si! –dijo Fai al momento en que acercaba las tijeras a su cabello (No Fai, no lo hagas…jeje)

Lo se, lo se, todo por tu ídolo samurai, jaja- Comento Sakura al ver a su amigo emocionado por tal viaje, al momento en el que volteaba a ver a la pared repleta de fotos de tal samurai (guau…Fai si que tiene una obsesión jeje…mmm será como la mía? Lo dudo nn)

Pienso que eres un poco raro, el es un total extraño para ti- Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza-¿No es esto demasiado?

Jaja, Sakura, te digo si deseas alcanzar tu sueño, has lo necesario-Fai comento con una emoción y unos ojos muy brillosos- Pero si eso no sucede, no significa que no se pueda, así que probaré que los sueños si se pueden cumplir-Dijo el de ojos azules al momento que tomaba su cabello y lo comenzaba a cortar

No!! Porque? Tu hermoso cabello! Porque te lo cortaste?- Dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Fai parecía un loco desquiciado cortándose el cabello que le llegaba a los hombros jaja.

Capitulo 1: Un mal entendido

Se escuchan la campana de la escuela anunciando que es la hora de clases, mientras en la entrada se ve a un chico de cabello dorado y corto (Siii, se lo corto y ahora lo tiene a como sale en la serie u.u lastima)

Ah, aaah, aaaja, dios, que hay de mal conmigo? Tarde en el primer dia de escuela!!!- Dijo para si mismo el de zafiros mientras trataba de tomar aire

Ho My God!!!! Aaah, aaaja. Pero es porque estoy demostrando que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, por eso viaje hasta aquí!!! Puse mucho entusiasmo tan solo para estudiar aquí en esta escuela sólo para hombres!! Go!! Fai-y es asi como Fai se dio auto confianza para seguir adelante.

Va corriendo a todo lo que puede dar su cuerpo (recordemos que el pobre ya estaba cansado.

El del frente, el del frente, muévete, muévete- Pero pareciera que la advertencia del de zafiros no fue escuchada ya que choco contra el-

Haa!! Acaso no te dije que te movieras?, no escuchaste?-Dijo el pobre de tez blanca mientras recogía sus papeles puesto que se le hacia tarde.

En realidad eres un samurai o un mago? Ser tirado por algo como esto ja, no me hagas reír.- Dijo un moreno alto y gallardo- Te quebraste una pierna o un brazo?- dijo en tono de burla y algo enojado

Ha.. he.. Claro que soy un samurai. Esta es una escuela para samuráis y ninjas ¿De que hablas? Jaja _Bien Fai ahora sigue y no lo veas a la cara, recoge todo y sal corriendo a todo lo que te den tus piernas- _Pensó el de ojos azules y salio corriendo si ver con quien había chocado

Oe..Oe-Dijo el moreno al ver que aquel chico corría olvidando su portafolio, tomando en cuenta de que su grito fue en vano.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el salón de clases un profesor dando la clase…o tratando de darla, se escucha mucho ruido por parte de los alumnos.

Alumnos, hablen despacio porfavor, continuando con la lección, bla, bla bla…etc. Alumnos silencio por favor, bla, bla bla…etc.

Lo siento!! Soy el estudiante Fai D. Flourite!! Y me acabo de transferir a esta escuela!!- Dijo Fai dando la reverencia típica japonesa, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo- Porque me perdí llegue tarde pero prometo no volverá a pasar!!- Dijo todo eso de un solo respiro desde el lo siento hasta el no volverá a pasar

Un silencio se apodero del salón y todos se quedaron en las mismas posiciones, el profesor con el libro el la mano y la boca abierta, unos estudiantes con las manos arriba (ya que estaban jugando) y el que dormía… bueno seguía durmiendo.

Hem, lo siento los interrumpí?- Dijo Fai ya mas calmado, al momento en el que todo el salón volvía como antes con todo ese escándalo.

Alumnos…silencio, silencio. Déjenme presentárselo, Este es su nuevo compañero llamado Fai D. Flourite. Fai acaba de llegar de México así que no esta familiarizado con vivir aquí, así que en cualquier momento ayúdenle si, si? Dijo el profesor parándose a un lado de su nuevo estudiante

Me entendieron? He? Jaja, estos jóvenes son muy amistosos- Al darse cuenta de que nadie le hacia caso- Oh, si.. Joven Flourite, la próxima vez que vengas a clase, recuerda traer tu portafolio

Mi portafolio? Si lo tengo justo aquí…-Dijo Fai, dándose cuenta que lo único que agarraba su meno derecha era el aire- Haa, donde esta mi portafolio?- su voz sonaba preocupada cuando…

Haaa!!-contra su pecho choco un portafolio, volteo a ver quien había sido quien lo había golpeado con su propio portafolio

Se quedo baboseando al ver ahí arda a su estrella, la persona por la cual había viajado a través de dos mundos (el de el y en el que esta) para poder conocerlo.

Mira esas piernas delgadas que tienes… aun así corres muy rápido. Tu dejaste tirado tu portafolio y ni siquiera lo notaste.- Dijo un joven moreno y alto con ojos rojos como a sangre, al momento en que pasaba al lado de el.

Alumnos Kurogane… Buenas tardes…buenas tardes- Dijo el profesor pero Kuro no le hizo mucho caso que digamos…bueno ni siquiera le hizo caso, se paso derecho hasta su lugar. Mientras tanto Fai lo seguía observando.

Entonces, la persona con la que choque, era el?- Dijo Fai alzando la vista

_Siempre recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Kurogane en la tv., la fuerza con la que hacia esas cosas. Su forma de ataque hacia ver su espíritu perfecto, la vida del otro controlada por e__l. Este tipo de control me movió, me dije a mi mismo como un reto, trabar para eso, para poder conocerlo y ver su forma de ataque, es por eso que vine a esta escuela. Porque quiero comprobar que los sueños si se hacen realidad, esa es mi meta!!!._

Se escucha la campana de la escuela…

Bien alumnos hemos terminado por hay, que tengan una bonita tarde- Dijo el profesor al momento en el que se iba del salón

Fai: No puedo creer que este en la misma clase que el!- dijo sentado atrás de Kurogane pero en diagonal, no se si me entiendan.- Con esto…me acerco más a mi objetivo. He? La clase ya acabo?

La primera impresión fue muy mala, ahora debo de comenzar otra ves para darle una buena impresión- Se levanta de su aciento

Hey, miren! El transferido va ha hablar con Kurogane!- Dijo un chavo a dos de sus compañeros

_Fai…tu sueño se va ha hacer realidad! Vamos!! _Pensó Fai estando detrás de Kurogane listo para hablarle, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar por falta de aire.

Se acerca lentamente a el toma aire y…

Compañero Kurogane- Dice Fai soltando todo de un respiro

Kurogane voltea la cabeza y le dice:

Que?

Haa _Fai, eres un samurai ahora; un samurai debe de tener coraje! _Pensaba esto mientras trataba de decir algo ya que sus palabras no salían

Kurogane al ver que no decía nada se volteo a su posición inicial…si esa ventana si que era entretenida

_Habla razonablemente, no puedes hacerte el tonto tu mismo!!! _Seguía pensando el pobre sin darse cuenta de lo que había echo Kurogane. Cuando…

Me gustas! Podrías ser mi amigo?- Dijo Fai todo de un solo respiro al momento en el que hacia una reverencia típica japonesa. Los tres chavos que estaban atentos a lo que le iba decir Fai al moreno se cayeron de sus sillas al escuchar aquella propuesta.

Kurogane volteo rapido la vista hacia el muchacho de cabellos dorados…

Dije algo malo? Pregunto Fai al ver como sus compañeros de clase se le quedaron viendo raro

Lo siento, no tengo ese tipo de interés- Dijo Kurogane un poco extrañado por lo que le acababan de decir. (Jaja, aunque eso dices ahora, ujuju tengo planeadas muchas cosas para ti Kurogane)

_Oh, my God!! El piensa que soy gay, verdad? _Pensó Fai al analizar lo que había dicho.

Al fondo unas voces se escuchaban que decían…

Las personas de México si que son diferentes. Ser abiertos es bueno, pero tan rapido! Guau!! Comentaban los alumnos.

No!! No es eso de verdad!! No quise decir eso!! Estas equivocado!!- Decía Fai al moreno quien se levanto y se fue.

Hey! Compañero Kurogane, a donde vas?- Dijo Fai persiguiéndolo

Kurogane se paro, se volteo hacia el y dijo:

Lejos de ti- Dejando a un mago con la boca abierta sinsabor que decir.

Fai al ver su intento por perseguirlo fallado, se recargo en la pared sintiendo pena por el mismo

Ho, el primer día de clases y algo como esto pasa, que mas puede pasar mal? Dijo Fai con resignación en su voz y cansancio.

No! Soy del mundo de Valeria, un fuerte mago. Fai no te preocupes, serán bueno amigos tu y Kurogane- Dijo Fai para si mismo- Si!!, así sera!!

Fai, tienes que estar calmado y necesitas pensar un buen plan para que Kurogane crea que tu sólo quieres ser su amigo y No lo que el piensa!! Recuerda lo que Kurogane dijo en tv _si trabajas duro, tu trabajo será pagado _No te puedes dar por vencido ahora! Entiendes!!- Dijo Fai para si mismo mientras estaba en el baño cuando…

Come on Baby!!- Llega cantando un chico de cabellos color chocolote y ojos del mismo color

Quien…Quien eres? Porque estas aquí?- Dice Fai un tanto preocupado puesto que del mundo donde el venia los baños eran individuales…pobre…- Que necesitas de aquí? Fuera, fuera,- decía Fai

Mientras tanto el chavo de cabellos chocolate, parecía que se preguntaba lo mismo, acercándose a Fai lentamente y recargándose en la pared.

Hola- Dijo el chico tocándole el hombro pero Fai se movió por los nervios

Hey, pareciera como si tuvieras muchos problemas, que tal si dejas que tu te ayude de uno en uno….

1.- Yo soy en jugador estrella de este instituto, algunos me llaman pierna dorada Syaoran.

2.- He escuchado que este es un baño para hombres. Porque no debería de estar aquí?

3.- Claro que estoy aquí para usar el baño. Que mas? No te pongas asi

Dijo Syaoran dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al momento en el que se iba a usar el baño

…cierto tu… tu estas en lo correcto…Este es un baño para hombres!- Dijo Fai un tanto nerviosa ya que en su vida había visto o compartido con un hombre un baño ya que de donde el venia era el príncipe y pues tenía su propio baño y que ni se diga en la escuela de cómo lo trataban

Jaja… si eres un hombre… es obvio que entres aquí… jaja…y si estas aquí es para usarlo jaja jaja…asi que me voy! Nos vemos!- Dijo Fai haciendo otra ves una reberencia para retirarse.

Espera!! Niño bonito- Dijo Syaoran desde el fondo del baño

Si?- Dijo Fai tratando de evitar voltear

Puesto que eres un nuevo estudiante, no te volveré a decir esto, que tal si te doy un Servicio?- esta ultima palabra la dijo con un tono sensual

Un servicio? Que es eso?- Dijo Fai aun más nervioso imaginándose lo peor

He?, aun no sabes?- Dijo Syaoran

He, saber…saber que?- Le contesto Fai

Que los nuevos estudiantes deben realizar una tarea y eso es…bajarte los pantalones en frente de toda la escuela y correr para que todos te vean!! Oh que miedo!!!- Dijo Syaoran haciendo ademanes a cada una de las palabras que iba diciendo.

Haaa… debes de estar bromeando verdad?- Dijo Fai tapándose los ojos al imaginarse corriendo por todo el instituto sin pantalones…

Esta bien, como hemos llevado un rato agradable, te daré un descuento, entonces que te parece media vuelta al instituto y estaré de testigo…solo media vuelta.-Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa en la cara al ver como Fai se lamentaba.

Tu…tu…no bromees…es encerio?- dijo Fai aun más preocupado y casi llorando, digo no es para más, en su mundo nunca lo hubieran humillado así.

Ajam, en realidad hay otra manera- Dijo Syaoran posandose a un lado de Fai

La hay?- La voz de Fai ahora sonaba cotenta y aliviada (y quien no?)

Si, hay algo que…se bajara para que lo veas- Al momento de decir eso, Syaoran se baja los pantalones.

Ahh!!!- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Fai y salio corriendo

Jajaja, que interesante, menos mal que me dio el presentimiento de vestir dos pantalones hoy…a si, ja por el nuevo estudiante ja- Se comienza a subir los pantalones- Este año sera muy interesante.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Déjame mostrarte, este es la sala de juego, si no tienes nada que hacer puedes venir y ver revistas, periódicos, pasearte, ver tv es permitido- Dijo Syaoran mostrándole a Fai aun un poco asustado

Hey- pasa el brazo por la espalda de Fai, no se si me entiendas- Solamente estaba bromeando hace un rato. Tan asustadizo eres?- Dijo Syaoran

Fai: Talvez es porque acabo de llegar de México y no Sabia que bromeabas de esta manera.

Oh, esta bien-Dijo al momento en el que soltaba a Fai y se ponía frente a el

Entonces, me presentare formalmente, soy la pierna derecha de oro Li Syaoran, me destaco en el soccer pero estoy en esta escuela para ser un guerrero, además soy el corredor más rápido de la escuela Clow y no estoy fanfarroneando, en Clow nadie es mas rápido que yo- Al terminar de decirle todo eso volvió a su antigua posición, a un lado de Fai

No es genial?- Dijo Syaoran

Si..genial..genial- Comento Fai

Así que, que tipo de arte marcial practicas?-Syaoran

Bueno en ocasiones practico hem…_que le digo, en mi vida he practicado algo asi, sólo se magia!!!_... he llegado a practicar la arquería _será un arte marcial??_ Si eso, la arquería nnU pero creo que en realidad no cuenta.- Comento Fai

Si tienes razón, Pero, pienso que si no piensas en rendirte, encontraras algún arte marcial que sea para ti o algo en lo que destaques.

Haa, no es ese Kurogane-san?- Dijo Fai al ver a Kurogane detrás de la ventana caminando

Oh, si, es Kurogane en persona- Syaoran- Pero pareciera como si a el no le agradaras demasiado.

Ho, es por lo que paso en esta mañana…cuando le dije que me gustaba…Pero o es verdad!!- Dijo Fai, la ultima parte un poco más apresurado

La personalidad de Kurogane es de ese tipo, suele estar solo, de hecho en el dormitorio duerme el solo- se sienta- Ahora tendrá que compartir con tigo. Será algo doloroso para él. Sumándole que esta mañana le dijiste algo raro, no sería de extrañar que no te soportara.

Porque no me soportaría? Sólo es compartir dormitorio conmigo, que aburrido!-Dijo Fai.

Fai: QUE DIJISTE!!! Tu…tu dijiste que yo…voy a compartir dormitorio con el? Qué es lo que significa?- Comento al momento en el que se le prendió el foco de lo que Syaoran Había dicho

Significa que dormirás con el…es difícil de entender?- Dijo Syaoran como si nada mientras Fai tenia la boca abierta pues no lo podia digerir

My God, tendre que compartir habitación con Kurogane!! Que hacer…no estoy preparado!! Usando el mismo dormitorio…No es eso compartir cama?

Es correcto, la misma cama- Le dice Syaoran casi al oído a Fai

_Fai imagination…_

_Genial…Kurogane…Kurogane…(se da la vuelta y lo abraza, mientras Kurogane trata de zafarse de su agarre, Fai ronca, Kuro se tapa los oídos pero al final decide taparle la nariz a Fai para que se ahogue y así el dormir placidamente__ mientras Fai se sigue ahogando)_

_Fai imagination end._

Se escucha el ladrido de un perro que viene corriendo…

Faiiii….cuuidaaadooo….-Syaoran dice eso mientras brinca detrás de un sillón para esconderse del perro.

Haaa.- Fai es tirado por el perro- Que demonios?- dice Fai al verse debajo de un perro o mas bien al ver arriba de su pecho a un perro.

En la cara de Syaoran se dibuja una sonrisa.

Fai, no eres tan malo! Por lo regular Mokona(nombre del perro) sólo juega con Magos, puesto que sus antiguos dueños eran unos. Eres el único guerrero que Mokona se le ha abalanzado.

De verdad?- Pregunta Fai un poco asustado de que ese perro revelara su verdadera identidad.

Te presentare, Mokona es el perro de Kurogane, sólo pone atención a Kuro y a los magos, otros les desagradan.- Comento Syaoran un tanto curiosos

Oh. Asi que es eso- Dijo Fai mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Mokona

Hablando de eso, puedes ser confundido muy fácilmente por otros como un mago, jaja pero no se te ve ninguna marca de que seas uno jaja- Diciendo esto golpea el pecho de Fai a lo cual Mokona le ladra y Syaoran se hace para atrás

Hem…la practica de soccer comenzara pronto- Dijo Syaoran al momento que agarraba su portafolio- Oh, si, mi habitación es la 203, si hay algun problema puedes ir y verme mj Nos vemos, Mokona adios.- Se retira

Ha, si, nos vemos- Contesta Fai un tanto desganado- Aun pensando que escondiendo mi verdadera identidad fuera un éxito, porque tengo una agria sensación? De verdad no se me nota la marca o no se siente que soy mago.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fai camina por un pasillo con su maleta, toca antes de entrar y dice:

Soy Fai D. Flourite, lamento molestar- Entra a la habitación y ve a Kuro leyendo un libro- Lo siento- al ver que el hace caso omiso, cierra la puerta y ve un poco el decorado de la habitación, muy elegante y de pocos muebles

Err…el ambiente es muy lindo aquí jaja_ haa, sera más difícil de lo que pense, porque no me hace caso? Vamos Fai, no te rindas, deja tus cosas y aclara todo de una vez…_

Fai deja sus cosas y se dirige a Kuro..

Fai: Creo que lo que paso hoy en la mañana fue un mal entendido, no tuve que haber dicho tales cosas, lo siento…Pero, quiero ser tu amigo, es la verdad y eso es porque admiro tu forma de pelear con la espada y es por eso que me transferí ha esta escuela, mi mayor sueo es verte pelear con mis propios ojos y si no, habré venido por nada.

Kuro sin dejar de leer le responde:

Kuro: De ser asi, puedes regresar

Fai: Ha????

Kurogane alza la vista a la altura de Fai quien estaba un poco inclinado

Kuro: Porque deje de pelear con la espada…(regresa a su posición inicial, osea a seguir leyendo)

Fai: Sabes de lo que estas hablando -tomando a Kuro de los hombros impidiendo que este siguiera leyendo- Porque dejaste de pelear? Por ti, gaste mucho para venir aquí, por ti he sacrificado mucho, además por ti me disfrazo de…

Kuro se suelta del agarre del de ojos azules

Kuro: Dejarlo es dejarlo; necesito tu permiso para hacerlo?

Fai: Lo siento, no quise darlo ha entender asi, es sólo que pensé que pelea de espada era tu mayor sueño, creí que lo llevarías para siempre, No dijiste que el que trabaja duro, su trabajo será pagado? Lo demás tienes que creer en ti mismo!

Kuro: Como es que sabes tanto de mi? No te imagines el tipo de persona que soy, creo que no tiene nada que ver contigo- se levanta deja su libro y sale de la habitación.

Jaja, que tal, espero les haya gustado, me imagino que pensaran de la forma de ser de Syaoran pues veran, es necesario que sea de esta manera para lo que sigue de la historia asi que espero no se molesten, este es mi segundo Fic, espero me dejern Reviews ya que es eso lo que inspira a uno para seguir con la historia, cual quier pregunta no duden en contactarme jeje. Cuidense!!!


	2. Tu no eres

En el Capitulo anterior…

Kuro: Dejarlo es dejarlo; necesito tu permiso para hacerlo?

Fai: Lo siento, no quise darlo ha entender asi, es sólo que pensé que pelea de espada era tu mayor sueño, creí que lo llevarías para siempre, No dijiste que el que trabaja duro, su trabajo será pagado? Lo demás tienes que creer en ti mismo!

Kuro: Como es que sabes tanto de mi? No te imagines el tipo de persona que soy, creo que no tiene nada que ver contigo- se levanta deja su libro y sale de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El azote de una puerta se escucha, Fai se queda sin palabras y asombrado…

Toc, toc, toc.. el sonido de la puerta, al escucharlo Fai abre la puerta y…

Compañero Kurogane!- Un tipo se voltea- Err… quien eres?- Dice Fai al ver que la persona quien había tocado la puerta no era Kurogane

Tú eres Fai D. Flourite?- Pregunta el joven que se encontraba recargado en la puerta

Si, yo soy Fai D. Flourite. En que puedo ayudarle?- Contesta cortésmente Fai

Hola, yo soy Kinomoto Touya(lo lamento, no se me ocurrio otro .) y soy el líder de este dormitorio y tu, el lugar donde estas durmiendo esta bajo mi cargo, así que es hora que te muestre las reglas.-Le explica el joven

Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias- Dice Fai con una sonrisa

Touya se le queda viendo por un tiempo (como escaneándolo) por lo cual Fai se sintió observado…

Sólo has estado aquí por un día y ya eres la sensación de la escuela… Pero verte en persona es sorprendente, porque eres más lindo de lo que imagine-Fai da una pequeña sonrisa de no muy convencido- Es bueno que seas un samurai o ninja, si fueras un mago, esta noche me hubiera asegurado que perdieras lo más valioso de tu vida.

Fai: Haaa…uhh…cierto, que bien que soy un samurai, si un saamurai jeje- dijo un poco nervioso (jaja y con eso que te dicen quien no estaria nervioso)

Ok, te enseñare los alrededores, vamonos- Dice esto y comienza a caminar dejando a Fai atrás

Aun así, los lugares estan separados, el toque de queda es a las 12. si no tomaste una ducha primero hay que levantarse más temprano, oh y la cafetería es de 6am a 8am para el almuerzo, aun así en dos horas por ser una escuela ruda, todos son salvajes, si no quieres comer las sobras, ponte en la línea muy temprano- Todo esto lo iba diciendo mientras caminaba a un lado de Fai.

Oh, tengo una pregunta, sirven ensalada?- Al decir esto Fai, Touya se detiene en seco y voltea a verlo

Eso es cositas de magos, nosotros no tenemos- lo toma del hombro- Hey, eres… (Insinuando que si es gay, a lo cual Fai con la cabeza da señas de que no) Que bueno –suelta el hombro de Fai- Haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada

Un tipo pasa por un lado de Fai golpeándolo en el brazo y eso hace llamar la atención de Touya

Ho, Yuki. (Yukito)- Dice Toya

Fai: Que demonios?- dice al momento que se agarra su brazo

Yukito: Touya-sama…(voltea a ver a Fai)- Fai D. Flourite, no te daré el lugar de ídolo de la escuela!! NI LO SUEÑES!! (Lo apunta con el dedo y se retira súper enfadado, jaja ya me imagino a Yukito enfadado)

Fai: Hice algo mal?- Pregunta volteando hacia Yuki-

Touya: Ignóralo

Ambos ven que Yuki regresa y eso hace que un gesto de impresión salga de Fai.

Touya: Ahora que quieres?

Yuki: NO PUEDO CAMINAR EN MALA DIRECCION??-y se retira a la dirección donde verdaderamente iba

Ambos se le quedan viendo, Touya da una ligera sonrisa.

Touya: El es Yukito Tsukishiro y es el más lindo de esta escuela, entrena para ser un Ninja, pero dudo que lo logre, aunque creo que en esta ocasión ha encontrado un rival…mira hacia haya (voltean a ver al frente)

He? Que es todo eso? (Refiriéndose a una tipo tienda con muchas fotos de el) Porque hay fotos mías?- Dice Fai con cara de impresionado

Fai se acerca ha ese lugar

Whoa… cuando fueron tomadas?... Porque no note nada?- Decía a la vez que veía TODAS sus fotos y en varias poses lindas.

Touya: Has estado en Cloe no menos de 24 horas y ya has desbancado ha S.S., me imagino que ahora te odia

Fai: Oh, Así que el me ve como un rival _genial, lo que necesitaba, problemas _

Touya: WZ, no te entusiasmes tanto ok?

El susodicho nombrado levanta la vista, se acomoda los lentes y dice

WZ: Jefe, no se preocupe, sólo estoy dando lo mejor de mi

Touya: Eso es bueno, me voy, tengo una cita, adiós

Fai: He, ha si, adiós, Porque siento que vine a parar a un ligar muy raro??

Touya: No te preocupes, el no hace daño (refiriéndose a WZ, y sigue su camino)

Se escucha sonidos de una cámara tomando fotos y Fai se da cuenta de que le toman fotos contra su volunta así que opta por irse

Syaoran: Fai, Fai (toma a Fai del hombro) Tu…porque estabas con ese demonio? (refiriéndose a Touya)

Fai: Touya-senpai, el quería enseñarme el lugar, así que lo seguí, Syaoran-kun, quiero preguntarte algo, la forma de hablar de Touya-senpai, es así de directa? Escucharlo te hace sentir raro!

Syaoran: Te diré un secreto, conoces a ese tipo, cuando habla con un mago, hay una posibilidad de que lo deje sin poderes!! (Saben a lo que me refiero no??? -)

Fai: Sin poderes!!, es verdad o mentira?- dice con una voz preocupada y con una respiración acelerada-

Syaoran: Si!, porque habría de mentirte? Gracias a Dios que no eres un mago!

Syaoran: Hey…porque estas tan nervioso? Eres un mago?

Fai: Como podría ser? Como podría ser un mago? Soy un Samurai no puedo tener poderes!!!

Ambos: Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…

Syaoran: Hey!...(Fai se queda congelado) ¿Ya terminaste de ver la cafetería?

Fai: Casi

Syaoran: Ah, ok, entonces volvamos a los dormitorios

Fai: Aja

Syaoran: ok, vamos

Syaoran: Es una buena idea que camine contigo, cuando caminas por aquí en la noche es un tanto espantoso!

Fai: De verdad?

Syaoran: Si! Quieres oír algo espantoso de Clow…?

Fai: Espantoso..? Espera un momento! Podemos cambiar de tema?

Syaoran: Cambiar de tema? Ah, eso es muy malo…Oh si, mira ese árbol (señala un árbol de ahí cerca mientras siguen caminando)

Syaoran: En el verano, del árbol….nacen muchas manzanas!!

Fai: Oh! De verdad?

Syaoran: Si!, otros tienen naranjas…

Fai: Así que tenemos manzanas!

Syaoran: Suena muy interesante!!

Fai, ha si, interesante _porque me toca estar con tipos raros!!!!!_

Syaoran: Lo que en la mañana es interesante es mi pierna de oro derecha… (Fai se detiene) hace un año….entre al equipo…por esta pierna! (Syaoran sigue caminando sin darse cuenta que Fai se detuvo)

Fai comienza a caminar pues ha visto recargado en un árbol a Kurogane…

Fai: Haa, Syaoran-kun!, Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran detiene de hacer todos eso movimientos, pues estaba presumiendo su pierna derecha de oro

Fai: Err…um…si estas cansado, porque no vas a los dormitorios a descansar? Yo quiero seguir caminando un rato más

Syaoran: Caminar un poco más? (toma del hombro a Fai) Por ti solo?

Fai: Si, por mi solo

Syaoran: Bien… debes de tener cuidado, te dejo, debo de pulir mi espada!

Fai: Ha…cuídate, gracias, adiós

Fai se despide y comienza a caminar en otra dirección

Syaoran: No andes hasta muy tarde…ah mi espada! Rápido, rápido, rápido…(Syaoran comienza a correr rumbo a los dormitorios)

Fai se acerca lentamente a donde se encuentra Kuro… que digo lento, parecía que al pobre lo iban persiguiendo una manada de toros de lo rápido que llego a su lado

Compañero Kurogane, quiero disculparme- dice Fai haciendo otra vez la reverencia – No debí haber dicho esas cosas en el dormitorio hoy, en realidad yo.

Fai al no recibir respuesta alguna o al menos una queja, levanta la vista.

Fai: Hey…Porque eres así? Aun si te desagrado mucho, cuando te estoy hablando, deberías por lo menos verme a los ojos, es una simple regla de educación. No sabías?...Hey…Hey…Hey!

Fai se arrodilla para quedar al nivel que Kuro y se da cuenta de que esta dormido (mmmm tiene sueño pesadito Kuro)

Fai: Oh, esta dormido, mmm, aunque no fuiste muy amable conmigo hoy y hace mucho viento…te ayudare a cubrirlo…de otra manera, te enfermaras

Toma parte de su chamarra y la alarga para que a Kuro no le de el aire…

Kurogane, Sabías que de verdad me gusta verte pelear, sumándole con lo que dijiste _si trabajas duro, tu trabajo será pagado, lo demás debes de creer en ti mismo. _Pero…porque lo dejaste?

Kurogane comienza a irse del lado contrario, sin despertarse simplemente como que se caía y Fai rápidamente lo agarra de ambos hombros…

Fai: Que bueno que estoy aquí, sino, tu cara seria una gran galleta!

Se acomoda un poco

Fai: Yo…porque eres tan determinado…yo también lo hice. Pero…tu determinación se acabo. Como puedo seguir siendo determinado? Haaa(suspiro) esto es frustrante. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

A Kurogane le gana el peso y se recarga en el hombro de Fai

Fai: Haaa, supongo que no lo sabes? _Guau, en mi vida creí llegar a estar tan cerca de él. _Jaja

Mokona se acerca a toda velocidad brincando sobre Kurogane, esto hace que ambos estén en el suelo, claro Kuro encima de Fai

Ambos quedaron a milímetros de sus bocas, Fai atrapado en los brazos de Kuro sin poder moverse. Kuro se despierta

Kuro: Oe, porque me jalaste hacia abajo?- Dice al momento que se comenzaba a levantar, pues esa pose era muy comprometedora

Fai con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas: No fui yo! Fue Mokona

Kuro: Que haces aquí?

Fai: Haaa, estaba pensando que estabas solo… y tenía miedo de que tomaras un resfriado. Aun si no fuera de mí enteres. Pero si tomas un resfriado a mí también me molestara… te iba a despertar, pero verte dormir tan plácidamente…además…además bloquee el viento por ti _que estoy diciendo?? _

Kuro voltea a verlo

Kuro: Dijiste que me ayudabas a bloquear el viento?...Eres muy inusual

Fai: Hey! Lo hice bien… la persona que se abalanzo sobre mi…fuiste tú!

Kuro al escuchar esto voltea a verlo y no sabe qué hacer en esa situación a si que opta por acariciar a Mokona

Fai: Estas…estas avergonzado? Jaja, pues te diré, cuando estabas durmiendo estabas roncando muy fuerte, por eso llamaste mi atención, quieres que te demuestre como le hacias?

Fai iba ha comenzar ha hacerle , cuando Kuro cree que es verdad y no tiene escapatoria, hace lo que toda persona de be de hacer en esos momentos n.n

Kuro: Mokona, regresamos, vámonos

Fai: He? Ya te vas? Heeee…

Kuro se levanta y se va con Mokona

Fai: Se volvió a enojar conmigo? Acaso mi broma fue demasiada?(hace una cara de decepción)

Kuro: …Te vas apurar o qué? Los dormitorios tiene cierta hora

En la cara de Fai se dibuja una sonrisa, se levanta y se a junto con Kuro a los dormitorios.

La mañana siguiente:

PONGANSE EN POSICIONES, PREPARENSE…FUERA!!!!(disparo)

Un grupo de dos chavos salen corriendo.

Profesor: Ok, el siguiente grupo, vamos rápido!!

Profesor: PONGANSE EN POSICIONES, PREPARENSE…FUERA!!!!(disparo)

Profesor: Yamazaki y Syaoran, son lo siguientes

Syaoran: Cada año escolar, cosas raras pasan

Yamazaki: Veo los espíritus y el aura de las personas (alzando sus manos a la altura de su cara) así que me espanto y ni siquiera puedo correr!

Yamazaki: Sabias, que mientras más personas halla hay más espíritus, especialmente esos que no están felices (un aire frio pasa por ahí haciendo que a Syaoran se le erizara la piel) Porque ellos no pueden ver el bien así que sólo andan a los alrededores dañando a las personas…Syaoran, estoy preocupado por ti!, si sientes que una persona jala tu pierna! No te espantes! Usa tu poder para alejarlo…

Syaoran tenía los ojos muy abiertos y un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo

Yamazaki: Si no les demuestras lo que está bien… no sabrán quien es el jefe!!!

Syaoran: Yamazaki, te ruego no decir esas cosas!! Es muy aterrador!!!- Dice Syaoran al momento que se paraba (recordemos que estaba en posición para salir corriendo) Si sigues diciendo cosas como estas, preguntaré al director si puedo cambiar de dormitorio!- un poco más exagerado- Sabes, vivir contigo… se irá la mitad de mi vida!

Akira: Tiene razón…Yamazaki, una persona joven como tú, muchas personas no pueden manejarlo, si te gusta ver espíritus está bien… pero nosotros no queremos saber sobre eso!!!

Ambos se voltean a ver y salen corriendo.

Profesor: Hey…aun no he dicho fuera…

Yamazaki: Solo sus cuerpos fueron…sus espíritus siguen aquí…

El profe se agarra fuertemente a si mismo puesto que un aire frío se presento en ese momento, por otro lado, Yamazaki sale corriendo.

Profe: El que sigue…el que sigue…

Se ve a Fai sentado con sus rodillas contraídas a su pecho observando a los lejos a Kurogane quien ve a la vez, como entrenan con la espada algunos estudiantes.

Fai: Ayer debí preguntarle el porqué dejo la espada…viéndolo ahora, se nota que ama la espada…de verdad quiero ayudarlo. De verdad nunca más tomara una espada? Pero aun no he visto una pelea de él en persona. Como puedo morir feliz?

Profe: Fai, es tu turno!!

Fai: Oh, ya voy! (se levanta y se dirige a donde el profesor, se pone en posición de arranque).

Profe: EN POSICION, PREPAREN…FUERA!!!! (Disparo)

Fai sale corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas delgadas y largas. Cuando el profe voltea ve que Fai ya está muy avanzado, más de lo que cualquier estudiante lo haría. Syaoran, Yamazaki y Akira se quedan impresionados por la rapidez con la que iba Fai y cuando voltean, Fai ya estaba en la meta.

Profesor (llega corriendo a donde se encontraba S,Y,A): Syaoran, Syaoran, él hizo un tiempo más corto que el tuyo en esta escuela!.

Akira: Whoa. Como puede ser tan bueno?

Yamazaki: Él es incluso más rápido que mi amigo volando!!

Syaoran: Fai, creo que te he subestimado..Desde ahora! Mi apodo de Doraemon… la mitad será tuya!!

Akira: Asombroso…muy asombroso

Tanto Yamazaki como Akira aplauden.

Volviendo con Fai, quien aun hace unos estiramientos, se detiene al ver caminar a Kuro

Fai: _Kurogane, por ti, he estado practicando para poder conocerte y tener algo en común. Pero…porque lo dejaste? Te pido tener más espíritu. Si es la última vez_ _está bien, sólo pelea una vez más por mi._

En el salón de clases:

Yamazaki: Fai, hay muchas personas que te buscan

Fai: A mí? Quien?

Tipo1: Oe…he escuchado que corres muy rápido, ingresa a nuestro grupo (varios ninjas ingresan al aula)

Tipo2: No!..Con tu velocidad, deberías entrar a nuestro grupo de espada Coreana

Tipo3: Escúchense ustedes mismo, cuando te vi, supe que ambos compartiríamos el mismo sueño! Tener esa emoción!! Por eso, deberías unirte a nuestro grupo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tipo4: Escucha mis palabras, con tu velocidad podías entrar con nosotros al grupo planeación

Tipo123: Que tiene que ver grupo de planeación con correr rápido??

Tipo4: Heh… no importa...no importa, lo que sea, si corres muy rápido, debes de ser muy bueno en eso.

Los cuatro tipos voltean a verlo, Fai sólo atina poner una cara rara.

Fai: Hem…lo siento, no estoy interesado.

Tipo4: No importa si no te interesa, quien te agarre primero, ganara!!

Al decir esto Fai abre más de lo normal los ojos y los 4 tipos corren hacia él para atraparlo.

Fai al ver como se acercan se levanta de su lugar y sale corriendo

Fai: AYUDENME!!!!

Y es asi como se ve a un Fai corriendo por todo el instituto para poder salvar su vida .

Fai: _Que demonios? Que les pasa a esas personas??Nunca había escuchado de esos clubes, bueno del de Ninjas si pero de los otros no!! _(Fai voltea a ver si siguen detrás de el) Ahh!!!Siguen!!!

Grupo: No corras más!!...Atrápenlo!!!

Fai se ve rodeado de todos lados por los grupos acosadores que lo persiguen, por suerte encuentra que aun no han tapado el camino y corre con más fuerza por esa parte

Y otra vez vemos a un Fai siendo perseguido por un tumulto de personas que no pueden alcanzarlo. Una vez que Fai se les adelanto algo más osea no estar a la vista de ellos se sale del camino y se esconde tras una roca y ve como pasan las personas.

Fai: Que bien que corro rápido. Porque por Kurogane…y ese es el porqué de que tuve este día jajaja

Fai se voltea y ve que ahí está Kuro recargado en la roca durmiendo (mmm creo que le gusta dormir mucho)

Fai: Ha!! Es Kurogane! Que estará haciendo? Durmiendo otra vez? Como pude amar dormir demasiado?? Vallamos y veamos

Fai comienza a arrastrarse hasta llegar con Kuro

Fai: Woa…aun dormido se ve muy bien!

Un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Fai por lo que había dicho, ya que ni el mismo se lo podía creer.

Se escucha a los grupos que están cerca, Fai se pone algo nervioso y eso hace que su cara se vea muy cerca a la de Kuro, al pasar esto Kuro se despierta y se sorprende de tener a cierto individuo otra vez a centímetros de su boca y eso hace que se sonroje muy poco, cosa que Fai no lo noto. Kuro se levanta rápido (recordemos que Fai esta escondido tras una gran roca, Kuro estaba recargado en la misma sólo un poco más a la derecha)

Grupos: A donde fue? Hey Tu!!

Kuro voltea para ver quien le había hablado

Grupos: No has visto a un hombre de cabello corto, dorado y ojos azules correr por aquí?

Kuro voltea a ver disimuladamente a Fai, por lo cual Fai le hace señas de que diga que no

Kuro, Creo que se fue en aquella dirección (señalando a la derecha)

Grupos. Esa dirección? Eso es imposible! Acabamos de venir de ahí, haaa que molesto…vamos atrapémoslo!!

Y se van, Kuro se agacha para ver s u pobre amigo espantadito

Kuro: Ya se fueron. De que te escondes?

Fai: Se fueron? Gracias…gracias

Fai se queda ahí escondidito y Kuro sólo se le queda viendo raro.

Fai va caminando por la pista y hablando con el mismo

Fai: Haaa! Que fue lo que paso, porque me sonroje! Ahora soy un samurái y los samuráis no hacen eso, oh si? Si el me llegara a ver de esa manera frentea el probablemente tuviera el valosr de agarrar su espada y matarme haaaa pero esa no es la manera en la que lo quiero ver pelear, mejor me mato

Mientras Fai iba hablando Syaoran lo ve y se acerca a él…

Syaoran: Matar! Matar!, Matar!...

Esto hizo que Fai se espantara ( jaja y quien no, no todos los días te llega un loco muy guapo por la espalda repitiendo lo último que dijiste)

Syaoran: Que haces? Porque dijiste matar?

Fai: Estaba…disparando…si eso me imaginaba peleando como un soldado con sus grandes armas y todo eso jeje matar, matar, matar (esta palabra la dijo muy rápido y bajito, casi en susurro)

Syaoran: Oh, si, Fai. Pudiste librarte de esos grupos?

Fai: Si, finalmente me libre de ellos.

Syaoran,: Ja pero aun no te libras de este (cambia radicalmente su forma de ser a una más seria)

Syaoran: Fai, luchemos! Que tal un duelo de espada?

Fai: Haaa

Syaoran: Si no te gano en algo hoy, no me rendiré fácilmente a perder. Me entiendes?

Fai: Haa, si (no muy convencido)

Al decirlo sin ganas Syaoran lo golpea en el pecho

Syaoran: Eres un samurái o no?

Fai: Si! Claro…

Syaoran: Entonces vayamos

Comienzan la pelea y por alguna extraña razón no usaron las de entrenamiento, sino las reales.

Kuro se acerca a ver la determinación del primerizo(Fai) desde lejos ya que saco a pasear a Mokona.

La pelea continua, Syaoran hace muchos movimientos y Fai a duras penas logra protegerse. Hasta que un golpe hace que le de a Fai de lleno, le rasga la playera y por el impacto del brazo de Syaoran sobre su rostro cae desmallado.

Kuro ve la escena, deja a Mokona (no sin antes a verlo amarrado para que no se escape)

Syaoran: Fai!, Fai!, que he hecho!, que he hecho! Esto no puede estar pasando. Fai!, Fai!

Kuro llega a la escena ve a Fai y dice

Kuro: Se desmayo (dijo viendo a un Syaoran muy desesperado)

Syaoran: Que voy ha hacer! Esta sangrando! Se va ha….

Kuro: Escúchame bien, porque no volveré a repetirlo mocoso, yo lo cargare, ve y diel al médico de la escuela lo que paso y que lo vemos en su consultorio, pero rápido!!!

Syaoran hace el intento de cargar a Fai pero recibe un golpe por parte de Kuro

Kuro: Baka!!, tu corres más rápido que yo, anda ve y busca al doctor!

Syaoran, Me voy, cuida de el

Syaoran sale corriendo

Kuro: Este mocoso de verdad es duro de convencer, veamos cómo está la herida.

Kuro al abrir un poco la playera desgarrada de Fai se da cuenta que tiene el tatuaje de los magos y cuando trata de tocarlo le da una pequeña descarga. Él sólo voltea a ver a ese cuerpo inerte en el piso

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal, espero le haya gustado jaja, mmm en vista de que lo estan comparando con Hana Kimi version Japonesa lo hare de ambas maneras, algunas de la version Japonesa y otas de la Taiwanesa. . que lind no? jaja Los escritores estamoa para complacer s los lectores mmmmmmm talves no en todo n.n Bueno, reuerden dejer reviews Porfa!!!!

Se cuidan!!


	3. Eres un mago!

Existe la leyenda de que antes los magos y los guerreros solían vivir juntos hasta que los guerreros comenzaron a convertirse en los sirvientes de los magos, como sucedió esto? Cualquier persona que no fuera mago llegara a tocar la marca de los magos, siempre y cuando esta nunca haya sido tocada por otro se convertirá en su sirviente y como se da cuenta uno de que si no ha sido tocada, fácil, la persona recibe una pequeña descarga, por lo tanto comienza la relaci0on entre ambos…pero será este caso igual??...shiranaiii .…

Syaoran sale corriendo

Kuro: Este mocoso de verdad es duro de convencer, veamos cómo está la herida.

Kuro al abrir un poco la playera desgarrada de Fai se da cuenta que tiene el tatuaje de los magos y cuando trata de tocarlo le da una pequeña descarga. Él sólo voltea a ver a ese cuerpo inerte en el piso

No lo piensa más, revisa si entre sus cosas hay algo que cubra el tatuaje, encuentra un parche y se lo pone, al momento de terminar lo carga y se lo lleva.

Ya en la enfermería…

Fai esta recostado en la cama, un doctor le toma la presión y tanto Syaoran como Kuro están de mirones, En esa habitación se da un aire de misterio, sobre todo por el doctor

Hiiragizawa! Hiiragizawa!, di algo! Fai va a estar bien? Si hay algo…para lo que deba de estar preparado por el resto de la vida!!- Decía Syaoran con desesperación y tristeza en su voz

Kuro solo estaba sentadito al pie de la cama viendo la actuación de Syaoran

Hiiragizawa: Acaso no le dije hace un rato que su presión sanguínea estaba bien, su estado es normal, ahora solo esta desmayado por el golpe recibido, desacuerdo a la herida en el pecho, fue un simple rascuño…no griten y hablen con voz fuerte aquí, el enfermo (voltea a ver a Syaoran con una mirada amenazadora) podrá ser despertado por ti.

Eriol se levanta y en esos momentos Fai empieza a despertar

Syao: Haa, Haaa, Fai ha despertado! Fai! Estas despierto!( Syao lo ayuda a levantarse peros in pararse mientras lo agarra de ambos hombros) Pensé…que estarías destrozado (al decir eso lo abraza, Kuro levanta la mirada)

Fai: Syaoran, que estás haciendo?- decía mientras es separado por el mismo syaoran de su agarre

Syao: No te preocupes de que te lastime…tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarte! Dame la dirección de tu mamá y papá, para poder mandar una carta y pedir por su perdón.

Fai voltea a ver a Kuro quien aun sigue viéndolo pero se voltea al sentir la mirada del mago…

_Porque Kurogane está aquí??_ Pensaba Fai, pero al momento que lo hacia Syao se abría campo en la cama para sentar se a un lado de el.

Syao: Aun si llegas a tener algún efecto por lo que paso…no me daré por vencido!, buscare a los mejores doctores en todo el mundo para que te curen!!

Syao suelta a Fai y se levanta con la cabeza en alto viendo el futuro…

Syao: Puedo verme empujándote en la silla de ruedas viajando por el mundo (dice alzando su mano) que hermosa y trágica manera de formar una amistad (cierra el puño).

Eriol: Si no tienes nada más, puedes retirarte

Syao: No quiero! Dije que me haría cargo de Fai, soy muy frágil de corazón

Eriol: Ok, no hay problema, si quieres que el paciente tenga un derrame cerebral sumándole pérdida de memoria, eres bienvenido a quedarte.

Kuro se levanta de su asiento…

Kuro: Mocoso, debemos irnos, estando aquí no ayudara en nada (Toma sus cosas y se adelanta)

Syao solo se le queda viendo, voltea a ver a Fai

Syao: Fai, me voy, te vendré a ver después

Fai: Ok, adiós

Kuro: Mocoso, vamos

Syao un poco asustado por lo que le dijo el doctor se va, Fai solo se queda viendo. Ambos salen de la enfermería pero Syao se regresa

Syao: Hiiragizawa, escúchame (lo toma de ambos hombros y lo voltea hacia el) si el necesita donación de algún órgano o algo necesitas decírmelo! Estoy siendo serio, porque yo sé que no soy una persona normal y soy capaz de dar todo…

Eriol hace la finta de darle una patada

Syao: Ok, ok, ok, ya me voy…no vemos luego (refiriéndose a Fai)

Ya una vez que ambos se fueron Eriol se acerca lentamente a Fai y se sienta a su lado.

Eriol: te sientes mejor?

Fai: Si, mucho mejor, es probable que fuera por el golpe que recibí de Syaoran-kun y es por eso que me desmaye, así que ya estoy mejor

Eriol: De verdad estas bien?

Fai: Sip

Eriol: No quieres descansar más?

Fai: No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, gracias por cuidarme

Iba a bajarse de la cama cuando Eriol se le pone enfrente poniendo sus manos a cada lado de Fai, dejándolo algo encerrado y muy cerca de el

Eriol: Si estas 100 bien, hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Fai: Que cosa

Eriol: Quieres decirme… porque… un mago como tu está en una escuela de samuráis como Clow?

Fai se queda sin habla y con los ojos abiertos como platos

Mientras tanto Kuro y Syao caminaban por el pasillo pero Kuro se detiene

Kuro: Oe… Mocoso, mocoso

Syao voltea a verle

Kuro: será mejor que regreses primero, tengo que hacerme cargo de algo (será que se acordó que dejo a Mokona amarrado?? n.n)

Syao: Oh…está bien

Syao sigue su camino (como que está un poco ido) y Kuro corre de regreso

Por otro lado…

Fai: _Cielos, he sido descubierto? _Hee… (Fai trata de evitar la mirada penetrante y traviesa de Eriol)

Kuro: Oh, mencionaste que tenía que descansar bien, entonces lo llevare a la habitación y lo dejare descansado (O.o de donde salió?)

Fai: Ha, si, si, si, debería de descansar, debo de irme ahora, gracias por cuidar de mi (decía mientras tomaba todas sus cosas y se levantaba de la cama)

Eriol: Recuerda descansar bien, la próxima vez que nos veamos, continuaremos con nuestra platica

Fai lo ve y sale de la enfermería seguido por Kuro.

Fai y Kuro van caminando por el patio camino a los dormitorios

Fai: _Cielos…he sido descubierto por el doctor de la escuela? Que es lo que hará conmigo? Debo de pensar en una solución _

Kuro: _Este chico no querrá saber que cuando le revise el pecho encontré que es un mago, me pregunto si por eso habrá dicho todas esas cosas raras hasta ahora, pero…porque se esta haciendo pasar por un guerrero? No hay que revelarlo por ahora para ver que es lo que hará._

Fai:_ Que es lo que haré? Oh, es cierto, antes de pensar en una solución, debo de esconderme de el, dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos continuaríamos con nuestra platica, si no lo veo…no podrá preguntarme nada!! Jaja soy todo un genio!! _

Fai iba tan concentrado que solo sintió un jalón de su ropa pues Kuro volteo a tiempo para poder ver como el mago se iba a estampar con un poste, cosa que el lo impidió

Kuro: Cuando estés caminando ve a tu alrededor, el poste no se moverá por si solo…

Fai: Ha, creo que es por el golpe que me dio Syaoran-kun, si creo que es por eso que no lo vi jeje

Kuro: Cuando estés en la habitación ponte hielo, eso ayudara, además come más, cargar a un guerrero…tan ligero…es raro.

Termino de decirle eso y se fue dejando solo a Fai

Fai: Haaaa!!, la persona que me llevo a la enfermería…fue el??

Kuro: Si, y que con eso?

No se supone que se había ido?? Jaja

Fai: Emm…nada!- Fai se ve la playera y se cubre más- Mi dios, nada…solo me cargo, solo eso

Kuro: Oe…porque estas tan nervioso? Es como si estuvieras preocupado por algo

Fai: Nada! No estoy nervioso! Jaja- Admitelo Fai si lo estas ., Fai comienza a caminar- Solo estaba pensado…un guerrero desmayado en el campo es muy vergonzoso y luego ser cargado por alguien a la enfermería…eso lastima mi orgullo como guerrero- se detiene al estar cerca de Kuro

Kuro se acerca a Fai

Kuro: No has escuchado…que si alguien esta mintiendo…sus ojos parpadean mucho

Fai: De verdad? Nunca lo he escuchado. Nunca lo he escuchado- decia moviendo su cabeza y cerrando los ojos para que no viera su parpadea

Kuro: Vamonos. El mocoso te esta esperando

Fai: Si

Ambos siguen su camino en silencio…

En los dormitorios….

Syao se cansa de estar parado y se sienta, cuando voltea ve llegar a Fai y Kuro

Syao: Haaa!!- se levanta rapido – Fai!- corre hacia el agarrándolo de ambos hombros- Fai! Estas bien? Algo anda mal? Hooo, no debi dejarte en la enfermeria

Al ver Kuro esa escena decide retirarse

Syao: Perdiste la memoria? Soy el pie derecho de oro…tu amigo especial…Lee Syaoran!

Fai: Nada! Nada! Nada esta mal, solo mis ojos estan inchados…

Syao: Como pude haberte echo eso? No debí ser tan rudo contigo, esto…con esto meresco ser sacado del instituto!! Y NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO!

Las puertas de las recamaras del pasillo se abren y se asoman cabezas preguntando que es lo que paso (mmm pero no son chismosos)

Fai: Heee, Syaoran-kun, solo pisaste una bosca, no es gran cosa, dios te perdonanara! Jaja- le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza- nada, nada- dirigiendose a los demas, por lo cual se vuelven a meter a sus recamaras

Syao: Fai…(lo toma de la mano por lo cual Fai se queda con cara de que onda) eres tan leal, para pagarte, he decidido agregarte al libro de mis amigos como el Numero Uno! (Syao saca su libreta con pluma incluida) veamos, Kurogane lo lamento (raya el nombre de Kuro y en su lugar pone a Fai, le enseña la libreta a Fai) Por siempre buenos amigos!

Fai: Jaja…gran por pensar en grande de mi…

Syao: Para probarte que eres mi mejor amigo, te regalare esto (se comienza a quitar algo que traia en el cuello)

Fai:…que? No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo

Syao le muestra lo que se quito y dice: Esto…es lo que he estado usando desde pequeño hasta ahora…te lo doy

Cuando se lo hiba a poner es detenido por Fai con ambas manos

Fai: No! Esto es muy valioso para ti!!

Syao: No seas asi, toma

Fai: No! Tu quedatelo es tuyo

Syao: Fai, pontelo (se lo pone) ahora que lo traes puesto, te prometo que la suerte andara siempre de tu mano

Fai: Gra…gracias…suerte jeje suerte _supongo que la necesitare _

Fai hace una pequeña cara de desagrado que Syao noto de inmediato

Syao: Aun no sientes mi sinceridad? Espera! Hay algo más…

Syao saca algo de su bolsillo

Fai: Ah…más? Eres muy amigable (estas ultimas palabras o dijo para el mismo)

Syao: Mira! (Syao comienza a desenvolver un pañuelito sobre la palma de su mano, en el cual aparece una cosa larga y de color algo negra)

Fai: Que es ese raro olor? Huele como a una poción hecha de…que es ese olor? _Fai estuviste cerca de delatarte tu solo _

Syao: esto (señalando lo que tenia en la mano) es muy asombroso, fue de cuando naci, mi mama lo guardo para mi, mi cordón umbilical (Fai al escuchar esto se le abren los ojos como platos y la boca igual, sus manos van a parar a su cuello) es solo uno en el mundo, por eso me lo guardó. Te lo dare, cuida de el

Fai le ve raro y….

Fai. Haa!! No sere capaz de beber por un tiempo!!

Fai corrio hasta su cuarto y se encerro

Syao: Mmmm esto es raro, nadie había reaccionado asi antes mj ni modo

Syao guarda su cordon y se dirige a su habitación

Se ven estudiantes que se dirigen a sus clases por un pasillo y a Fai corriendo

Syao: Fai, no corras, ya no te dare nada, esta bien?

Fai se detiene y con una mano mantiene la distancia entre el y Syao

Fai: Si lo dices, dejame ver tu mano

Syao le muestra sus manos que estan vacias mientras Fai lo revisa meticulosamente, al ver Syao que Fain aun desconfia de el, le muestra sus bolsillos

Syao: Nada…nada…nada, sabia que estabas espantado, por eso lo deje en mi habitación, ya no tengo la sensación de proteccion

Ambos comienzan a caminar como gente civilizada

Fai: Oh, por cierto, Syaoran-kun, has visto a Kurogane? Me levante esta mañana y no lo he visto

Syao: Kurogane…Creo que hoy es jueves, asi que posiblemente este en la escuela muy temprano

Fai: Oh…es eso…_ayer, pense toda la noche he hoce una decisión que es que debo encararme al doctor de la escuela, no dejare que anuncie que soy un mago, si lo hace perdere el avance que he hecho hasta ahora antes de ver como pelea Kurogane con su espada no regresare!_

Syao: Fai, Mira, hay muchas personas reunidas en el área de anuncios, abra pasado algo interesante? Ven vamos a ver

Fai: He?

Syao jala a Fai hasta donde esta toda la multitud de bola de chismosos

Akira: Pero esto es raro. Era asi?

Ryu: Te digo que es como en las revistas, sacan conclusiones solo por las fotos

Syao y Fai llegan y al ver la noticia Fai se queda con la boca abierta y sorprendido

Fai: Ha!, Quien puso esto aquí?!

Syao: Probablemente es un trabajo de WZ! Sólo el podria hacer algo como esto!!


	4. Una razón

Syao y Fai llegan y al ver la noticia Fai se queda con la boca abierta y sorprendido

Fai: Ha!, Quien puso esto aquí?!

Syao: Probablemente es un trabajo de WZ! Sólo el podría hacer algo como esto!!

Fai: Esto es demasiado, debió ser tomada esa noche!

Como un rayo de luz Kuro llega y arranca el papel con la imagen de el y Fai impresa, la imagen era Kuro sobre Fai, Kuro solo se les queda viendo a los demás con odio y se retira, a lo que Fai solo se queda con la boca abierta y decide seguirlo

Fai: Kurogane-san!!

Syao: Fai!!

Akira: Porque está enojado? Yo no lo puse! Verdad…yo no tome la foto! Ni siquiera vi la foto, solo estaba aquí, pero no la vi!

Mientras tanto Kuro entra al salón con un genio de los mil demonios y le lanza la foto en bolita a WZ

Kuro: La próxima vez si vuelve a pasar algo como esto. No te perdonare!!

WZ: Ja, que? Correr hasta acá es porque no quieres que saque las nuevas noticias cierto?...De todas maneras…él es de México, es un articulo raro y…

WZ es silenciado por la llegada de Fai al salón, a lo cual WZ se dirige a Kuro

WZ: Les digo chicos, les estoy haciendo un favor, jugar con personas como el jaja alguien como tu jaja. No es un gran reto!

Ante tal comentario Fai se enfada y golpea de un puñetazo a WZ tirándolo de su lugar. Kuro voltea a verlo sorprendido y con los ojos y la boca abierta.

Fai: Esto es solo una advertencia! No estés haciendo conclusiones solo por fotos!!

Después de eso Fai sale corriendo del salón, Kuro sale de su shock

Kuro: Escuchaste mocoso!!

Y sigue el camino de Fai, a lo cual WZ sólo se quedo sobándose su ojo.

Fai camina por un pasillo

Fai: Auch!, duele demasiado, ese golpe que di…estúpido WZ! Creíste que podrías contra un mago?!

A l decir lo ultimo Fai voltea rápido a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado y se tapa la boca, al ver que no hay nadie sigue su camino tranquilo tomándose la mano con la que golpeo

Fai: La próxima vez, espero tenga suerte de no verme porque si no…le arrancare la piel!!

Aplausos comienzan a escucharse, por lo cual Fai se voltea para ver quién es la persona que hace esos sonidos

Eriol: Eres más fuerte de lo que imagine, D. Flourite Magician

Fai: Que…que está diciendo?

Eriol toma a Fai de la muñeca

Eriol: Hmm, está un poco inflamada

Fai trata de zafarse pero Eriol no lo deja

Eriol: Pero no te preocupes, no será una molestia, la mano te servirá.

Fai: La está revisando? Doctor Hiiragizawa! (se aparta exitosamente de él)

Eriol se arregla los lentes

Eriol: Muy bien, espero que conserves este tipo de actitud, déjame saber después, el porqué estas en Clow

Fai voltea a ver a Eriol el cual solo se arregla los lentes y se retira….

Más Tarde

Kuro se levanta de su asiento y sale del salón, dejando a Fai guardando sus cosas.

Fai: Kurogane-san, nosotros…. _Haaa, sé que no lo he estado pensando mucho pero creo que Kurogane me está evitando. Porque es así? De verdad me odia?_

Fai abatido se levanta de su asiento dispuesto a irse cuando en su hombro se posa una mano

Syao: Fai. Volvamos a los dormitorios juntos, volvamos a los amigables y cálidos dormitorios. Ok?

Fai: Ah…ok

Ambos se retiran del salón y se les ve caminando juntos por el patio

Syao: Fai…que te pasa? Te sientes bien?( Syao toma del brazo a Fai) Te duele el brazo otra vez? O es tu pierna? O tu cabeza? Hace unos días te pegue ahí (tomando la cabeza de Fai a lo cual Fai retrocede) Ah…Duele?. Vamos, vamos, te llevare a la enfermería!

Syao toma de la muñeca a Fai y comienza a correr, pero es detenido por Fai

Fai: Syaoran, espera. Mi salud está bien, no hay problema, es solo que…Kurogane-san…el…

Syao: Kurogane? Qué hay de malo con él?

Ambos comienzan a caminar

Fai: Parece ser que me está evitando

Syao: Evitándote? Es por lo de la fotografía de hoy en la mañana?

Fai se voltea sorprendido y toma la mano de Syao con ambas manos suyas apretándolo

Fai: De verdad crees eso? Entonces es eso!

Syao ve hacia abajo donde Fai le aprieta la mano y luego dirige su mirada a Fai

Syao: Jaja, cierto, debe ser eso…y ustedes dos comparten la misma habitación! Debe ser algo problemático

Fai: Eso es cierto…

Fai comienza a avanzar y suelta la mano de Syao. Este se queda atrás agarrándose el corazón caminando con un poco de dificultad y tomando aire, Syao comienza a golpearse donde está su corazón y después de dar un gran respiro alcanza a Fai como si nada

Syao: Fai. Que estás viendo?

Fai: Kurogane-san

Syao: Kurogane?

Se ve a Kuro recargado en la pared y a una chica frente a el que están platicando

Syao: Kurogane no es tan malo! Agarro a una chica muy bonita!

Fai voltea ver a Syao algo entristecido

Fai: Es por esta chica la razón por la cual Kurogane-san me este evitando?

Fai no soporta más y se retira. Llega al dormitorio y se recarga en la cama viendo a la ventana con las piernas recogidas hacia el

Flash back

Imagen de Kuro hablando con la chica

Fin del flash back

Fai comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, Syao que esta frente a él sentado en una silla hace lo mismo (Hiii, este chico no se separa para nada de el)

Fai: No hay de otra, debo de sacar la verdad a flote!- dijo para si mismo-

Syao: Que tanto estas murmurando? No íbamos a practicar un rato con la espada y luego jugar con el balón?

Fai: Porque vinimos ha la habitación?

Syao: Oh yo sé! Tienes un programa especial? Verdad- Syao le sonríe a Fai muy picaronamente-

Fai: No!no! Practicar con la espada un rato me parece bien, pero…no me siento con ganas de practicar con la espada. Lo siento

Syao: No quieres practicar con la espada? Entonces que quiere hacer?

Fai: Oh, cierto! Quiero sacar a Mokona a pasear! Creo que no deberías de venir, no es que tú no sepas que Mokona de no ser yo y Kurogane odia a las demás personas. No es así?

Syao: Estas bromeando?! Por supuesto que lo se! Por favor, he escapado de la muerte de su hocico muchas veces…aun si tú me rogaras, no iría!

Fai: Oh…entonces supongo tendré que ir yo solo ja bueno adios!

Fai se levanta del suelo muy rapido y Syao solo lo señala con el dedo desde su lugar

Fai: Oh si, cierras la puerta cuando salgas!

Fai sale de la habiatacion

Syao: Oh…bueno…te cuidas…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Fai saca a pasear a Mokona, pero parece ser que se esconde de alguien. Se detiene en un lugar y se agacha al nivel de Mokona, ve a su alrededor y sigue caminando hasta un árbol, donde se esconde detrás de el.

Chica: Kuragane-san, te ruego, vuelve a pelear con la espada otra vez.

Kuro: Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. No tengo ningún interés en volver a usar una espada

Chica: Mentiroso! Es obvio que aun te gusta! Porque te mientes a ti mismo?

Kuro se queda callado y solo desvía la mirada

Chica: Es por causa de esa pelea?

Kuro Flash Back

Una batalla donde Kuro pelea contra lo que parece ser un ninja, todo a la par hasta que se escucha el sonido de una espada atravesar un cuerpo de lo que parece ser una tercera persona, una mujer, una linda chica de cabello negro corto y ojos cafes, esa chica que quería salvarlo pero fue victima de la espada de su protegido. Kuro queda en shock al ver como la mujer solo le sonríe y cae inerte a la tierra…

Kuro: So…Souma!!-un grito de desesperación por parte de Kuro quien solo la abraza

Fin del flash back

Kuro: No, no lo es

Chica: Si, si lo es! Si en ese tiempo yo….yo hubiera sido más cuidadosa y no te hubiera metido en problemas. Kurogane-san nunca hubiera dejado la espada! Es mi culpa

Fai de tras del árbol escucha muy atentamente

Kuro: Chun Yan, cuantas veces mas quieres que lo diga? El haber dejado la espada no tiene nada que ver con esa pelea! Fue mi decisión…

Fai: Haaaa, Mokona…

Tanto Kuro como Chun Yan voltean a donde provino el ruido

Kuro: Porque estas aquí?!

Fai: Ha…bueno yo… jajaja. Mokona te pasas! Siempre vas por tu propio camino y terminamos en lugares raros! Hee, tengo algo que hacer, debo de irme! Que se la pasen bien platicando!

Kuro ve de reojo a ChunYan y luego presta completa atención a Fai quien se ve un poco nervioso y alterado tratando de jalar a Mokona para dar otro "paseo" por el campus

Fai: Vamos! rápido, rápido

Kuro solo ve como Fai se retira y Chun Yan voltea a verlo…..

Fai esta en una banca sentado acariciando a Mokona…

Fai: Mokona…sabes quien es esa chica? Como es que sabe que Kurogane-san tubo una pelea y que por eso dejo de usar la espada? Que es lo que realmente le paso a Kurogane-san?-suspiro- en realidad no se nada acerca de Kurogane y me llamo a mi mismo el fan numero uno de Kurogane-suspiro- debería darme vergüenza-(Fai recarga su cabeza hacia atrás, después de un rato, abre los ojos pues algo le obstruía la luz)

Fai: Cuando llegaste aquí?! Me espantaste

Fai se incorpora rápidamente y vuelve a acariciar a mokona

Kuro: Desde cuando te sientas solo y decides hablar contigo mismo?

Fai: Hem yo…ya me iba

Kuro: Entonces, vamonos. Yo me llevare a la bola de pelos

Dándole le mano a Fai para que le diera la correa a lo cual Fai accede

Kuro: Camina bola de pelos

Fai: Vente Moko-chan

Ambos comienza a caminar juntos rumbo a algún lugar que aun no se cual es

Fai: Hem…Kurogane-san. Sales muy seguido con chicas?

Kuro. No

Fai: Pero, vi que tu y esa chica son unidos entre los dos. Ustedes deben de pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Creo que fueron preguntas muy fuertes.

Decía Fai mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ante tal gesto Kuro volteo a verlo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Kuro: No en realidad. Esa chica es solo una compañera de combate de hace tiempo

Fai. Solo…solo eso?

Kuro se detiene, se pone enfrente de Fai y se le acerca un poco

Kuro: Sino, que pensabas que era?

Fai un poco ruborizado por el acercamiento contesta

Fai: Haaa, hu…nada! nada…

Kuro da otra pequeña sonrisa

Fai: Oh, es cierto. Porque Mokona te quiere mucho?

Kuro se agacha para acariciar un poco a Mokona

Kuro: Porque traje a esta bola de pelos aquí. Hace medio año vi en el camino a un guerrero que lo estaba forzando a entrar a un lugar y el uso toda su fuerza y resistencia para no entrar y no importaba que, el no entraría. Así que lo tome y lo traje aquí, pedí al director dejara quedarme con el.

Fai: Oh, ya veo

Kuro: Talvez, los recuerdos sean dolorosos y sea eso el porque no le guste estar cerca de cualquier persona que sea un guerrero

Fai: Así que a Mokona-chan no le agradan los guerreros porque tiene una razón. Entonces, te preguntare otra cosa. Porque últimamente me has estado evitando? Es por causa de las fotos?

Kuro recuerda la escena donde se dio cuanta que Fai era un mago, se levanta de su lugar y comienza a caminar sin darle la cara a Fai

Kuro: _Porque eres un mago. Que se supone debería decirte?_

Fai se levanta de su lugar y comienza a seguir a Kuro un tanto extrañado por la reacción de él.

Fai: Que es lo que dijiste? No pude escuchar nada

Kuro escucha como algo es lanzado y el viento se rompe, voltea a donde esta Fai y muy a lo lejos ve que una flecha va dirigida a este, por lo cual, toma alcanzarlo del brazo y lo jala hacia él, protegiéndolo en un abrazo justo a tiempo pues la flecha se clava en un árbol que estaba justo detrás de Fai. Kuro se separa un poco de Fai

Kuro: Te encuentras bien?

Fai: Estoy bien (algo sonrojado)

Kuro: Entonces regresemos

Fai: S…sí

Kuro se separa completamente de Fai y comienza a caminar no sin antes visualizar el campo para ver si encontraba a alguien sospechoso. Fai por su lado se queda parado

Fai: _Si ese tiempo hubiera durado un poco más o simplemente se hubiera detenido, seria maravilloso. Ahora de verdad se cuanto es lo que quiero seguir con mi meta de ver a Kurogane-san con una espada y espero que toda mi vida, pueda pasarla a su lado._

Fai sale de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta que Kuro ya va muy adelantado por lo cual comienza a correr para alcanzarlo.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

En los dormitorios…..

Fai terminada de alistarse poniéndose su uniforme voltea a ver a la cama y visualiza a Kuro quien esta placidamente dormido, sale del dormitorio…

Abre una puerta y la persona que estaba del otro lado, solo lo visualiza…Fai cierra la puertadetras de el….


	5. Lo que puedo hacer!

Fai terminada de alistarse poniéndose su uniforme voltea a ver a la cama y visualiza a Kuro quien esta placidamente dormido, sale del dormitorio…

Fai terminada de alistarse poniéndose su uniforme voltea a ver a la cama y visualiza a Kuro quien esta placidamente dormido, sale del dormitorio…

Abre una puerta y la persona que estaba del otro lado, solo lo visualiza…Fai cierra la puerta detrás de el y camina hacia la perronas que esta sentada frente a un escritorio ese doctor que tanto tormento le ha dado

Eriol: Entonces que, finalmente has venido aquí para decirme una respuesta?

Fai lo ve fijamente y aprieta su puño lo cual hace que capte por unos segundos la atención de Eriol para después verlo directo a los ojos

Fai: Asi es, estoy aquí para darle una respuesta

A Eriol parece interesarle lo que dice Fai y se incorpora un poco dándole a entender que lo escucha atentamente

Fai: Estoy aquí por mi ídolo en la espada, empecé a tener fe en mi mismo gracias a él. Y para poder estar cerca de el pensé que debería de conocerlo en persona que quería ver al verdadero el, a la persona que es en la vida real. Pero viendo que dejo la espada sigo soñando que algún día veré con mis propios ojos su uso con la espada, así que hasta que ese día llegue…nunca me iré de aquí…NUNCA!!

Fai ve de mala manera al doctor y después toma asiento

Fai. He pensado sobre ello, debería arrodillarme y rogarle o que? Pero sabe algo, no lo haré!! No importa que tan problemática me haga la vida, no me ire de aquí tan fácilmente…NUNCA!

Eriol: Que aburrido

Fai: Huh? (un poco desconcertado por la reacción de Eriol)

Eriol: Aunque si fueras como otros magos que he llegado a ver que lloran y ruegan, te hubiera echado de una patada de Clow

Fai: Eso significa que no revelara mi verdadera identidad?

Eriol: Básicamente, no me molesta si eres un mago o un "samurai"-se arregla los lentes y su copetito- ahora piérdete, no malgastes mi aire.

Fai se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a abrazar a Eriol

Fai: Hooo, Hiiragizawa-sensei, eres una persona muy amable

Eriol, quien antes tenia una tasa de Té en su mano la deja en su escritorio y toca el brazo de Fai

Eriol: Principito, a pesar de que traes ropa se que no pasa nada, pero ser tocado por un mago es algo hem inusual en mi. Sigo sintiendo me algo incomodo pues según se si alguien toca tu marca se convierte en tu esclavo y créame, no quiero ser esa persona

Fai al instante lo suelta

Fai: Hem, Hiiragizawa-sensei, como supo que era un mago?

Eriol: Porque…era un cazador de magos

La cara de Fai se desconcierta y se separa más de Eriol

Eriol: Asi que…se identificar muy bien cuando alguien es mago y cuando no

Fai: Wow, Hiiragizawa-sensei su respuesta de verdad me dejo en shock (dice mientras se agarra la parte donde esta el corazón y se aprieta)

Eriol: Pero no tengo el tiempo para ayudarte así que…(Eriol le hace señas a Fai para que se acerque a el, a lo cual Fai obedece y se inclina a la altura de Eriol como si fuera a escuchar un secreto, Eriol se le acerca y…)

Eriol: YA VETE!!

Fai se separa rápidamente por el grito y vuelve su mano a la zona del corazón

Fai: Pero Hiiragizawa-senseil, de verdad quiero agradecerle el echo de no revelar mi secreto. Si hay forma de que el algún futuro le traiga un café o algo…

Eriol no aguanta mas y comienza a poner cara de astidio, saca una kunai y …

Eriol: Tres, Dos…

Fai ve el kunai y decide retirarse lo mas pronto posible

Fai: Ok ok, ya me voy

Eriol: Unoooo

Fai sale de la enfermeria…

Fai: Haaaa mi maletin

Regresa toma su maleta pero sin bajar la guardia frete a Eriol. Después se le ve a Fai aun por el pasillo corriendo por su vida (que nunca estuvo en peligro pero bueno)

Fai: Uff, me asusto que de repente sacara esa arma, suerte que corro rapido ja, pero pensando en el problema de que revele mi verdadera identidad se soluciono muy fácilmente! Ha esto es tan relajante, debo de encontrar a Kurorin para celebrar hoy en la noche _huh? Desde cuando le tome cariño como para…_

Fai se detiene abruptamente pues una mujer esta parada frente a el

Fai: Haaa!!(apunta con un dedo a la chica) no eras tu la mujer que estaba hablando con Kurorin hace unos dias? Lo siento yo(Fai trata de buscar otro camino por donde pasar pero ella le evita el paso)

Chun Yan: Porfavor espera, tu eres Fai D. Flowrite cierto?

Fai: Si

Chun Yan: Kurogane me ha hablado de ti

Fai. Oh de verdad?!

Chun Yan: Soy Chun Yan(ya lo sabemos) soy compañera de combate de Kurogane desde pequeña- dice con una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro

Fai: Desde pequeña, desde pequeña, eso no significa ser su novia? (Pobre ya delira, ahora habla solo, pues no recuerda que la chava estaba ahí y parece habla consigo mismo…hasta que le cae el veinte)

Fai: Eres su noviaaaa…lo siento no quise decir que yo…-es interrumpido por Chun Yan-

Chun Yan: Kurogane y yo somos solo compañeros que crecimos juntos, desearía que estuviéramos juntos pero el…

Fai: _Parece ser que esta chica es como yo mmm pero me pregunto en que sentido_- Una vez mas Fai es interrumpido de sus pensamientos-

Chun Yan. Podrias ayudarme en algo?

Fai: Ha?

Chun Yan: Por favor infórmale a Kurogane, que después de las prácticas de hoy lo esperare en le mismo lugar que nos vimos ayer. No importa que, esperare hasta que el llegue!

Fai: Oh!(se rasca la cabeza) si no hay nada mas me voy, con su permiso Adiós

Fai se retira de ese lugar y luego lo vemos en la cafetería sentado frente a Kuro, ambos comiendo

Fai: _(suspiro) Como le voy a decir a Kurorin, de todas maneras tener una oportunidad para que el y Chun Yan se vean a solas…porque me hace sentir tan mal_

Kuro voltea a ver esos ojos azules que tiene frente a el que la parecer están medios idos, reflexiona para decir algo

Kuro: Oe… (Me pregunto que dirá?) Si tu no te vas a comer esto, yo me lo como (Kuro dirige su mano hasta la cosa llamada comida que iba agarrar)

Fai: Hey, quiero comérmelo, solo estaba pensando en algo, ahora me lo como

Fai toma la comida y empieza a comer, Kuro solo lo ve y empieza a comer el también. Fai toma la bebida que tenia a un lado y…

Fai: Como es posible que pueda haber una bebida tan sabrosa como esta, ser capaz de beber este tipo de jugo es la cosa más feliz de todo. Kuro lo ve medio raro y con una sonrisa en su cara

Kuro: Oe, acaso aun eres un mocoso, como bien si quieres comer y no lo mezcles con la bebida, porque mas tarde no podrás terminar tu comida apropiadamente

Después de ese sermón Kuro toma su plato y se levanta de la mesa dejando a Fai y su jugo solo

Fai: Acaso estaba preocupado por mi? Jajaja soy tan feliz-(Fai comienza a reirse como un loco desquiciado, pero para el mismo)-Fai no te rías así pareces un idiota (pero seguia riendo) No te rias (comienza a golparse solito)

Syao: Jajaja Fai que haces, porque te golpeas? O no me digas que estabas adelgazando tus mejillas (Syao hace lo miso que hacia Fai osea golpearse solito en sus mejillas)

Fai: si si si, adelgazar mis mejillas eso era lo que hacia. Quiere hacerlo tambien (vuelve a golpearse sus mejillas)

Syao: Jajaja, no gracias, estoy sediento, déjame beber algo

Syao toma la bebida de Fai y toma de ella

Fai. Ok, pero dejame decirte que ese es un super jugo, te sientes feliz después de beberlo. Puedes sentirlo?

Syao se queda meditando un momento y una pequeña descarga recorre su cuerpo

Fai: Ha, con solo ver tu cara, e que lo sientes

Syao: _Esto es…es esto un beso indirecto, es un sentimiento sorprendente y maravilloso _

Syao mientras piensa eso toma posición de beso en el aire con el jugo en su mano…

Akira; Tengo sed, dejame beber algo (Akira le quita el jugo a Syao de su mano y bebe un poco)

Suho: Yo tambien quiero beber algo

Fai: Dulce cierto?

Akira: Siii dulce…

Suho: Dulce

Syao sale de su imaginación y aun con la mano en forma de sostener algo voltea a ver a Suho y Akira dandose cuenta de que se han acabado la bebida

Syao: Hey, que estan haciendo ustedes dos?

Akira: Bebiendo jugo

Suho: Si, porque estas tan sorprendido?

Syao: Acabo de ir al paraíso y ustedes dos chicos me jalaron al infierno!

Syao toma a Akira y a Suho por el cuello

Suho: Que…que esta pasando

Akira: Que estas haciendo, solo bebí un poco

Ambos: Ok, te compraremos uno nuevo

Syao: Ustedes creen que pueden pagar por eso (con voz de sufrimiento)

Suho: Que…que esta mal?

Yamazaki: Fai, hoy en la noche tendremos una fiesta para tomar en tu dormitorio, quieres venir?

A Fai casi se le atora la comida por la aparición de Yamazaki pues antes no estaba ahí

Fai: No se como beber alcohol, puedes pregunarle a Kurogane

Yamazaki: Preguntarle a Kurogane

Syao-Akira-Suho: Noooo!!

Los tres detubieron su pelea para decir eso, dejando a Fai muy sorprendido (mmmm si que saben ordenar sus prioridades)

Fai: Porque no?

Los tres no podían sacar las palabras pues parecía estaban abrumados

Yamazaki: Una vez que Kurogane está tomado…Kurogane no es el mismo que conoces…no es el que tiene una buena imagen (Syao-Akira-Suho se abrazan entre ellos ) educado, de buen ver, no ese ya no es Kurogane, se convierte…

Syao-Akira-Suho: Aaahhhh!!

El grito hizo que Fai brincara de su asiento

Yamazaki: Se convierte en el "Demonio besador"

La mesa comienza a temblar y es porque los tres chiflados se escondieron bajo ella

Fai: Besador

Yamazaki: Cualquiera que esté cerca de él…ninguno ha escapado de él, una vez que ha comenzado, no se detendrá fácilmente.

Syao: Patético (salió de la nada como margarita!! O.o)

Akira-Suho: Puedes considerarlo como tragedia

Syao: Es espantoso

Kuro: Oigan mocosos, están hablando a mis espaldas de mi otra vez

Syao, Akira, Suho y Yamazaki se quedaron congelados por un momento y rápido detrás de Fai

Syao: ja ja ja no…no

Fai: Eres una persona que besa a los demás después de estar tomado?

Kuro al escuchar lo que dice Fai no sabe que hacer pues antes de eso iba a golpear a los otros chicos pero opta por retirarse (jaja pobre Kuro me imagino lo apenado que ha de estar) pero Fai lo detiene del brazo

Fai: Hey, porque estas tan apenado? No te vayas por eso

Kuro: Porque?

Fai cambia a un semblante más serio (mmm estaba seri desde el principio?): Tengo algo que decirte

Un momento de silencio aparece

Kuro: Si vas a decir algo, será mejor que lo digas ahora, no esperare hasta mañana

Fai: Es que tu amiga Chun Yan me dijo que esperaría en el mismo lugar y que deberías de ir

A pesar de que Fai hablo muy rápido Kuro pudo entender lo que había dicho

Kuro: Ella te busco?

Fai: No, solo fu coincidencia, pero…recuerda que debes ir

Kuro: Tu no tienes por que ser el mensajero de esa persona

Fai: No es que lo sea, pero no podrías ir aunque sea por un rato? Se veía que estaba preocupada por algo

Fai ve a Kuro con ojitos de borreguito…

Kuro: Lo sé, porque todos son tan molestos hoy?

Kuro después de decir esas sabias palabras se retira

Fai: _Ho, en realidad no quiero que vayas, pero supongo puedo entender un poco lo que Chun Yan siente hooo._

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Eriol: Así que después de que actuaste noblemente decidiste venir aquí inmediatamente para decírmelo, tu crees que aquí es una sala para curar heridas sentimentales o reales

Al decir eso Eriol se dirige au escritorio pero es detenido por Fai al jalarle la bata

Fai: Hey doctor

Eriol voltea a ver a Fai quien tiene una cara súper triste y apunto de llorar

Fai: No tenia opción, solo puedo hablar con la verdad aquí con usted

Eriol: Pero yo no tengo la responsabilidad…de escuchar tu historia

Fai da un suspiro y se recarga en el sillón

Fai: No saber lo que están haciendo y de que están hablando aaaa soy muy miserable

Eriol ve a Fai de manera seductora

Eriol: En realidad no puedo entenderte. Pare ser que (comienza a quitarse la bata) solo podré hacerme tu sirviente leal usando mi cuerpo para poder reconfortarte

Fai al verlo tan cerca salta del sillón a la parte de atrás

Fai: No puede, no quiero que me reconforte y menos que se convierta en mi sirviente jeje

Eriol se sube al sillón y se quita los lentes

Eriol: Eres un poco tardado para decir esas cosas, la cosa esta, una vez que empiezo a quitarme la ropa no me detendré y menos sabiendo que puedo ser el sirviente de un príncipe mago

Eriol se acerca más a Fai quedando solo a 5 cm de su rostro, Fai por otro lado sólo cierra los ojos

Fai: haaaa!! Pervertido!! Maldito Ninja, quédese lejos de mi y mi marca

Eriol sonríe y le jala la mejilla a Fai

Eriol: Acaso no recobraste tu energía "principito"

Fai: Hiiragizawa-sensei (ojos llorosos)

Eriol: Si estas muy preocupado de que Kurogane fue a verla, no debiste ayudarla desde un principio

Fai: No tenia opción, quise ignorarla…

Eriol se Levanta de su lugar y se vuelve a poner la bata

Eriol: Si sigues diciendo cosas como esas… ten cuidado de que Kurogane no sea atrapado por otros y como tu propósito de haber venido a Clow se ha ido…Tú estas aquí porque quieres ver a Kurogane sostener una espada otra vez cierto?

Fai: --

Eriol: Gastar el tiempo en preocuparte por esas cosas, deberías gastarlo en las cosas que viniste ha hacer. No es eso más importante?

Fai reflexiona un rato y luego se levanta

Fai: Lo que puedo hacer….

Fai sale del consultorio y empieza a caminar por todo el lugar hasta llegar a las canchas de entrenamiento

Fai: Mmmm, lo que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer por Kurorin

Sigue caminando

Fai: no es ese Kurorin?

Al frente esta Kuro sentado con Mokona a un lado, Fai voltea a donde Kuro esta viendo y se fija que ve el entrenamiento a espada

Fai: Haa lo sabia! Quiero usar mi fuerza para que Kurorin pueda sentirla en su alma y así no cambie su gusto de la espada y lo siga practicando, estoy seguro de que Kurorin puede regresar como un buen espadachín

Fai corre a donde esta Kuro y se sienta a un lado de Mokona, quedando Fai-Mokona-Kuro

Fai: Wow, así que es aquí donde Moko-chan viene seguido (acariciando a Mokona)

Kuro: No en realidad, solo estábamos de paso

Fai: Hooo ya veo

Kuro: Por cierto, acabo de ver a Chun Yang, me dijo que te diera las gracias

Fai: Ho eso es bueno

Kuro se queda un poco seri al ver la reacción de Fai

Kuro: Bollo blanco vámonos

Se levanta y empieza a jalar a Mokona Fai sonríe para si mismo y va detrás de el

Fai:_ Se que en realidad no odias utilizar una espada, no te preocupes Kurorin, are lo que pueda para que vuelvas a estar en el campo de batalla y disfrutes el ser un samurai_

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

En el salón de clases

Fai: Kurorin, mira, mira!

Fai se pone frente a Kuro quien esta sentado y comienza a armar un mini teatro por su propia cuenta

Fai: (se aclara la garganta y se arregla la corbata, cruza sus brazos) No.1 Fai estas listo (apunto al vacio) No olvides todo lo que trabajaste para este momento y por este día, debes de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo! Entendido!

Kuro levanta su ceja por lo raro que es su amiguito. Fai cambia de lugar si antes estaba del lado derecho, ahora esta del lado izquierdo (no se si me entiendan)

Fai: (apuntando a donde antes estaba) General, déjemelo a mi, trabaje muy duro para este día. (Haciendo un puño) Are lo mejor que pueda!! Ja!!

Cambia de lugar al derecho y vuelve a cruzar sus brazos

Fai: Bien echo Fai. El verdadero momento esta por venir, toma tu espada, ve y pelea!!

Fai: (hace como si tomara una espada) Hare mi mayor esfuerzo!! Haaa!! (comienza a correr sobre su propio lugar y según el empieza a pelear contra un oponente imaginario y con la espada imaginaria jeje)-despues de un rato mmm como un minuto-

Fai: Por Kami-sama Fai lo hiciste, estuvo bien Fai, felicidades, ganaste el torneo de espada!! (se abraza el solito)

Fai: Sensei, lo logre (se sigue abrazando solito) Soy tan feliz, gracias por entrenarme e inducirme al campo de espada. Gracias a mi mamá y papá, los amo mamá, papá (se deja de abrazar solito)

Fai: Fai, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy tan conmovido, tan conmovido….

Fai se acerca a la velocidad de la luz a Kuro

Fai: Ne Kurorin, como estuvo, sientes las ganas de estar en una pelea de espadachines?

Kuro: Después de que has hecho todo esto…siento que…fue lo correcto haberme retirado de esa rama

Fai: No lo digas así, es que acaso no sentiste nada acerca de mi excelente actuación de ahora, ni siquiera un poco

Kuro: No (niega con la cabeza y Fai pone cara de frustrado)

Fai: Talvez no actué bien, lo volveré hacer para ti

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del salón estaban Sayo, Akira, Suho y Yamazaki viendo tal acto…pero con una sonrisa

Suho: Fai que estará pasando con el, siento como si mi corazón brillara con lo que hace

Syao: Sera que desde que ingreso a la escuela ha sido de esta manera, creo que es algo lindo

Akira: Pero…Kurogane-san no tiene reacción alguna con el, me hace sentir algo de miedo, tan solo ve sus ojos sin alma

Yamazaki: Alma (se levanta de su lugar)

Akira-Suho. No empieces (lo sientan)

Syao escucha atentamente lo que Fai le dice a Kuro

Fai: De verdad creo que no deberías dejar el arte de la espada, sabes te admira desde hace mucho

Syao: Sera que Fai tiene sentimientos especiales por Kurogane-san

Suho: Fai? Mmmm Syaoran, hay algún sentimiento de molestia dentro de tu corazón ahora mismo?

Syao: Asi es

Akira: Tu ves a Fai tratar muy bien a Kurogane-san. Te sientes un poco celoso? Tambien quieres encontrar a alguien que te acompañe

Mientras Akira dice eso, Syao empieza a sentirse furioso

Syao: Siii!!

Akira-Suho: Entonces te diremos que…


	6. Reacciones inesperadas

Hola! Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido el cap. u.u…. EN VERDAD LO SIENTO!!!!! TToTT no era mi intención ausentarme tanto u.u…enserio que no pero ya saben, la escuela…los problemas personales son cosas que nos impiden llegar a la inspiración n.n

Pero…heme aquí! Con un nuevo cap! Y más mejorado jojojo…creo o.O

* * *

Cap. 6

-Déjanos decirte que…-le dejaron en suspenso solo por un segundo para después gritar al unísono- ESTAS ENAMORADO!!!-las expresiones de sus amigos era de alegría.

Syaoran se levanto de su lugar, con la mano alzada echa en puño-Bien dicho! Este sentimiento…es…es…- Syao hablaba de manera excitada, haciendo que sus amigos se pegaran mas a él como si de esa forma no fueran a perderse nada-es como beber gaseosa de limón que es dulce y amarga a la vez- termino diciendo

Akira le rodeo con su brazo, poniendo parte de su peso sobre Syaoran- dime…quien es la afortunada?-

-Si si si si, dinos quien es, te ayudaremos a formar un plan para conquistarla- se hizo partícipe Suho, dando unos pequeños golpes en el pecho de Syao- te parece?- el sonrió de manera picara

Syao comenzó a reír nerviosamente, quitando el brazo de Akira alrededor suyo para después agarrar la cabeza del mismo bajo su brazo…como ahorcándolo-jajajaja…jajajaja….que quieren decir con quien es? Jajaja…no me gusta nadie…nadie- el nerviosismo y la ansiedad eran difíciles de ocultar en él- pero shhhh…de verdad no hay nadie que me guste…nadie…

Unas horas más tarde…cuando el manto de la noche se hizo presente…

En la cafetería se encontraban en una mesa Yukito y…sus fans…

-Oh Yukito-san, mi madre me trajo estos chocolates en su viaje a Europa- le dijo en un tono de voz algo sensual, acercándole el chocolate a la boca de Yuki, mismo que la fue abriendo hasta poder masticar el choco

-Mmmm…que rico…-dijo deleitándose con el sabor.

Syaoran va entrando a la cafetería después de un arduo día de prácticas, sobándose el hombro, divisando aquella escena- No puede ser que sienta algo por Fay-san…no…no es posible-caminaba negando con la cabeza-No me pueden gustar los chicos…solo me he confundido-poso su mano en la nuca, frotando la misma por aquel nerviosismo-jajaja…es normal que esto pase…- se detuvo en súbito, la sonrisa que tenia comenzando a desvanecerse al ver la escena de aquellos hombres dándole masaje a los hombros a Yuki

Hizo sus manos puños, avanzando con decisión hasta ellos, quito con brusquedad una silla que se interponía, tomando a Yukito por los hombros y volteándolo hacia él, al tener la atención del conejo, puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro, manteniéndolo firme, comenzando a acercarse lentamente, sus ojos viéndole fijamente, se acerco mas…sus labios a punto de tocarse…

-Hey!...-una bofetada resonó en la cafetería, en el rostro de Syaoran la mano de Yuki estaba marcada.

Una sonrisa irónica hubo por parte del de pelo castaño-…je…como dije…A pesar de caricias el rostro de Yukito-san-sus ojos volvieron al susodicho-tanto física…como psicológicamente…-la seriedad en sus palabras hizo que los presentes tomaran interés- No siento anda en absoluto!!!- Grito, tomando por las mejillas al conejo alargándoselas un poco-No soy gay!!!- le dejo, separándose riendo a todo lo que daba- soy un Hombre normal!!!!- decía con el puño en alto, como si hubiese ganado alguna victoria o.O

-Soy veloz! Soy mágico! Soy normal!!! Ajajajajajaja duuh!...-se cayó u.u, hizo pasos raros que termino enredándose en sus propios pies y su rostro en el piso termino

Yukito le veía perplejo, parpadeando varias veces por la actitud de aquel tigreño-…tendrá fiebre?...-se pregunto a si mismo, volteando a ver a sus compañeros

Syao se levanto y se salió de la cafetería un riendo y brincando aun llegando a los dormitorios entro de esa manera, se detuvo en seco-cierto…casi se me olvida preguntarle a Kurogane-san algo sobre la clase de hoy…ya debe de estar en su habitación- retrocedió dos puertas hasta llegar a la del moreno, tocando varias veces sin encontrar respuesta

-Estará dormido?- se pregunto, girando de la perilla y entrando a la habitación-kurogane!...san…-al entrar se encontró con la figura de Fai en el piso y recargado en la cama, dormido, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos semi-abrazandolas, su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado, haciendo que algunos de sus mechones se le vinieran a la cara

Se acerco hasta él, incandose en una rodilla quedando casi a su nivel- Fai…Fai…te lastimaras en cuello si duermes de esa manera, el paso la mano por el rostro, viendo que no había señal-aaah…nada que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa de ternura, dejó sus cosas a un lado, acercándose nuevamente al joven mago, paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Fai y otra por la espalda con la intención de levantarlo pero al hacerlo una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, su corazón comenzando a acelerarse, saco sus manos, sus ojos fijos en el rostro del mago, desviándose a los labios del mismo. Su rostro por instinto comenzando a acercarse…

-Que haces aquí mocoso…-Una voz seria se hizo presente en la habitación

-eh?!!- se volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con la figura de Kurogane vistiéndose pues acababa de salir del baño-yo?!...yo…vine a…por…una explicación de la clase de hoy..si jajaja…si eso…jajaja…-no soporto la mirada del rubís, asi que la desvió clavándola en el piso

-Que pasa con ESE…porque está durmiendo en el piso?-le señalo con la mirada, Syaoran se puso más tenso, pero su nerviosismo aumento cuando sintió al cuerpo detrás de él comenzar a moverse

-Aahhhh…-bostezo, tallándose los ojos y reincorporándose-Kuro-tan te tardaste mucho para salir del baño…hasta me quede dormido-paso a rascarse la cabeza (típico cuando te levantas), sus ojos se volvieron al de porte gallardo, encontrándose en su vista a alguien mas

-Oh!...Syaoran-kun…te sientes bien? Porque estas todo rojo…acaso tienes fiebre?-estiro su mano para tocarle y ver su temperatura, pero el de pelo castaño al sentir la mano del otro rápidamente se aparto

-Fie…Fiebre?...vine a buscas medicina para la fiebre-dijo de manera nerviosa, buscando debajo del colchón, de la ropa…en el piso-pero no hay! Jajaja…entonces iré a ver al doctor jajaja…jajaja…-se levanto rápido casi tropezándose nuevamente

-Ah…ok…-dijo Fai observando con algo de preocupación a Syaoran

-Que no dijiste que querías que te enseñara lo de cla…-un portazo imperio que siguiera hablando Kuro, pues Syao había escapado u.u

-AAAAAAAAH!!!!! ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-…fue lo último que se escucho de Syaoran por los pasillos

Los ojos del tigreño se volvieron a los del mago- ya está libre el baño, puedes meterte- se puso la toalla en la cabeza, para seguir secando su cabello

-Ah! Hai!- se levanto con sus cosas en mano, sonriéndole nerviosamente antes de meterse al baño

-Aaaah- soltó un suspiro, dejando sus cosas en el lavabo, viendo su rostro reflejado en el espejo, sonriendo a sí mismo; comenzó a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudo, anteriormente ya había abierto la regadera, dejando que el agua se templara: estiro su mano para tomar la temperatura del agua

-que rica…-dijo en voz queda, metiéndose, dejando que las gotas de agua escurrieras sobre su cuerpo, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo relajante la caída de agua- hoy no fue tan malo, apuesto a que mi presentación conmovió a Kuro-tan, haciéndole querer volver a las competencias de espada…-se decía mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, el jabón deslizándose por su cuerpo al pase con el agua

-Oye mocoso..-Kuro quien había abierto la puerta sin tocar…

-Aaaaaah!!!!!!-soltó en grito Fai, pegando su espalda a la pared, cubriendo con una mano la marca sobre su pecho y con su otra mano…bueno…ejem…su anatomía

-Que te pasa…-dijo como si nada- no has visto donde deje mi cadena?- le pregunto…sus ojos que anteriormente le habían visto a la cara comenzaron a bajar, notando el fino cuerpo del otro

-Aaa…tu jajajaja…heee…si jajaja…está ahí- señalo con la mano con la cual cubría su anatomía, decía en un nerviosismo, tanto era el mismo que no se dio cuenta cuando había dejado expuesto su cuerpo

Los ojos de Kurogane se abrieron de par en par, tragando saliva con algo de dificultad, difícilmente observando a donde le señalaba la mano del mago, sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y la sangre comenzando a subir a su rostro-aaah…gracias-desvió su mirada, tomando la cadena, dándole un último vistazo al cuerpo del mago por el rabillo del ojo-sigue con lo tuyo…-fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Soltó su respiración en un suspiro desesperado cuando el mayor cerró la puerta, dejando que su cuerpo se resbalara hasta caer en el piso- Como pude haber olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta?!- se golpeaba la cabeza, castigándose a sí mismo-pero todo estará bien cierto….no vio ninguna marca…jajaja…aunque…-sus ojos se desviaron a su entrepierna, recordando con cual mano había señalado-aaaaahh!!....-cerro con fuerza sus ojos, negándose las cosas, su faz enrojecida completamente

-Aaaah…que tonto…-se decía a si mismo Kuro, pasándose la mano por la nuca, recargado en la puerta del baño- como pude olvidar que era un tonto mago…-de momento la figura desnuda de Fai se hizo presente en su mente, se sacudió la cabeza, dejando de recargarse y volviendo su vista a la puerta- mago idiota si sabes que compartimos baño deberías de ponerle seguro-lo "regañaba" en voz baja desde el otro lado-…imbécil…-fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar hacia su cama.

Después de unos minutos y haberse tranquilizado dándose el valor para encararlo, salió del baño, algo sonrojado de que le hubiese visto desnudo, camino con la toalla en la cabeza, su pants cubriéndole los pies, una playera de manga corta que la había ver más delgado debido a que estaba grande, levanto ligeramente los ojos, encontrando a Kurogane en la cama, dándole la espalda, sus hombros cayeron al sentirse más tranquilo, se termino de secar el cabello, dejando la toalla colgada en el borde de la cama y subiendo a su litera, rápidamente metiéndose entre las sabanas, soltando otro suspiro.

Kuro entreabrió los ojos al escuchar como su compañero se acomodaba en la cama, al igual que el otro soltó un soplido de des estrés y así paso la noche…ambos sin poder conciliar el sueño…

Fai se removía en su cama, prendió una lamparita observando la hora "3:30 am", soltó un bufido volviéndose a meter entre las sabanas, sin resultado alguno de poder dormirse, se revolvió con las manos su cabello, calmándose, fijando su mirada en la pared

"_Flash back"_

_-Oye mocoso..-Kuro quien había abierto la puerta sin tocar…_

_-Aaaaaah!!!!!!-soltó en grito Fai, cubriendo rápidamente aquello que le podría delatar como mago_

_-Que te pasa…-dijo como si nada_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Mientras tanto, los ojos de _Kuro estaban posados en la cama sobre él_

"_Flash back"_

_El fino cuerpo del mago siendo tallado con delicadeza por el mismo, un rápido movimiento por parte de Fai cubriéndose por completo al notar su presencia_

Solo se cubrió los ojos con su mano, refunfuñando entre dientes…

En otra habitación…un chico se golpeaba la frente constantemente contra el escritorio, rascándose la cabeza a manera de desesperación, se cruzo de brazos, apoyándolos sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre ellos-No soy gay….no quiero ser Gay!...me echaran de los chicos exploradores si encuentran que soy gay-…volvió a golpearse varias veces sobre la frente

Y con esto la mañana llego, todos los alumnos se levantaron temprano para asistir a sus debidas clases, aunque tanto Fai, Kurogane y Syaoran entraron al salón con algo de desgana.

El trío de idiotas (los amigos de Syao) se les quedaron viendo en todo momento, sobre todo por el aura que traía en esta ocasión su amigo

-Syaoran se ve algo normal…-dijo Akira, inclinándose un poco más para observar a su amigo, sus ojos cambiando a nuestros dos protagonistas-pero porque Kurogane-san y Fai-san tienes ojos de panda o.O- se preguntó, volviendo sus ojos a su amigo que…si eso no eran ojos de panda entonces que eran ¬¬

-Mmm nonononono…-trono su boca en cada no- yo también tengo mis problemas- decía Syao, sus ojos completamente hinchados de no haber podido dormir-Después de todo, como podrían entender…- parecía que le hablaba a la nada- los problemas de un joven enamorado- dijo con una sonrisa, viendo a la nada…

-Vamos Syao!...no uses ese tipo de escusas con nosotros…son tan malas-dijo Suho, acercándose a su amigo, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda

-De cualquier forma, no entenderían aunque se los dijera- término diciendo el de pelo castaño, sus ojos de momento desviándose a la figura de Fai-Oh!...no recordaba que me conocían así de bien- se aclaro la garganta, no queriendo quedar expuesto ante sus amigos

-Ne Syaoran-kun, te pasa algo malo?- dijo cierto rubio que de un momento a otro ya estaba recargado sobre el pupitre de otro- si hay algo que te este molestando, puedes decírmelo, ten confianza en mí, te ayudare en lo que pueda- le termino diciendo con una sonrisa

Syaoran se volteo lentamente, su rostro estaba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, escucho atento a todo lo que Fai le decía, parpadeando un par de veces ante la sonrisa del ojiazul-Fai-san..-dijo obteniendo por parte del otro un "mm"- podrías dejar de mirarme con esos ojos grandes y brillantes, acompañados de tu hermosa sonrisa?- le pidió en un tono..algo desesperado

El mago que no había comprendido parpadeo varias veces, sonriendo nuevamente creyendo que aquello no era más que una simple broma

Ante las acciones del ojiazul, Syaoran desvió su mirada, tragando saliva- no puedo…no puedo soportalo mas-dijo para si mismo, observando por el rabillo del ojo al mago junto a él, viendo nuevamente aquellos ojos tan brillosos y esa hermosa sonrisa-Aaaaaah!!!!!- gritó y salió corriendo del salón, dejando a todos impresionados, sobre todo a cierto mago

-Yo…hice algo mal?- preguntó observando a los amigos del ojicafe

-Ignóralo, el siempre ha sido asi-dijo Akira, moviéndole la mano para que dejara de preocuparse- quieres que vayamos a comprar algo para comer oh ya has comido?- le dijo acercándose al mago, pasándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros

-He?..aaah…ya he comido gracias- tomo el brazo de Akira quitándoselo de encima amablemente

-Bueno, entonces iremos nosotros, sirve de que buscamos a aquel- sugirió Suho, haciendo una señal a los otros dos y saliendo del salón despidiéndose de Fai antes de

-Byebye!...coman rico n.n- se despedía con alegría, una vez que se fueron soltó un soplido, sus ojos divisando a un Kurogane dormido, de un momento, un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, justo en su la marca sobre su pecho, hizo un gesto de dolor, saliendo del salón de manera silenciosa, camino por el patio, su mano presionando esa parte sobre el pecho

-Espero que el doctor este en su consultorio… sabrá que me pasa?...esto me pasa por…-su auto platica se vio interrumpida por una figura femenina-Ah!...Tomoyo-san-dijo con una fingida alegría

-Pensé que si esperaba por estos rumbos podría encontrarte-le dijo con una sonrisa, su voz siendo tan melodiosa como siempre- venia a agradecerte por el gesto de aquella vez- noto en el rostro de Fai la duda- por ayudarme a pasarle mi mensaje a Kurogane-san- una pequeña risita broto de sus labios

-Aaah…eso, si no es nada Tomoyo-san- desvió su mirada, pues el dolor se hacia un poco más intenso, ahora era como si le picara, dio una reverencia – con permiso- comenzando a caminar hacia el consultorio

-Kurogane-san!...-dijo Tomoyo lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio le escuchara, mismo que al oír aquel nombre se volteo a ella-…Kurogane-san te escucha no es así?- camino los pasos que le separan del ojiazul- sin importar cuantas veces se lo he pedido…nunca vino…- bajo la mirada un poco

Observo cómo se acercaba, se quedo en su lugar, escuchándola con atención- Tomoyo-san no digas eso, Kuro-tan…no…Kurogane-san…fue solo por ti- en su voz había algo de tristeza muy escondida, sostuvo la mirada de la chica, sonriéndole de manera amable

Le sonrió de la misma manera, sonrisa que poco a poco fue desvaneciendo- hoy he venido a decirte que te alejes de Kurogane-san- le dijo de manera fría, casi tajante, la sonrisa de Fai de desvaneció de la misma manera, sus ojos abriéndolos de par en par la escuchar aquellas palabras- He oído cosas sobre ti, escuche que siempre andas como perro faldero atrás de él- enarco una ceja, sonriendo al ver como se descomponía la expresión del rubio frente a ella- y espero que dejes de hacerlo, Kurogane-san no siempre estará aquí, cuando haya terminado, irá a servirme para siempre, siendo mi leal sirviente- Fai se quedo callado en todo momento, bajando la mirada al escuchar lo último de ella- si sigues con él, solo obstaculizaras su objetivo- su aura era de superioridad, se creía superior que aquel rubio

-No es así….yo…- hizo un intento de defenderse

-Crees que le conoces bien?!- pregunto con ironía, sonriendo nuevamente al dejarlo callado-El Kurogane-san que dejo la pelea con espada…y que es incapaz de sobreponerse para ser mi leal sirviente…ESE NO ES EL VERDADERO KUROGANE!-dijo con molestia

Lo último dicho por ella hizo que el ojiazul se molestara- Creo que te equivocas, es usted quien no le entiende- inclino su cabeza al frente, haciendo que los mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, cubriéndole sus ojos- es tan importante que este bajo sus servicios?...solo por que el ya no pelee con una espada…no significa que no valga nada, aun si ya no pelea…Kurogane-san sigue siendo Kurogane-san!!!- sus manos se hicieron puños, el coraje en él era demasiado que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos

Las palabras de Fai hicieron que la sangre de Tomoyo hirviera- Insolente, como te atreves a decir algo así!- le grito, levantando la mano para darle una bofetada...

* * *

Jajajaja ^^ que les parecio?!!! jeje...ok si lo se! ¬¬ no es mucho comparado a mi ausencia pero...u.u es el inicio nuevamente..ya veran, mas tarde las hare mas largos y mas interesantes ujuju *¬*

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, en opinion personal me dio mucha risa...sobre todo la escena del baño y lo loco que se pone Syaoran jejeje ^o^

RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS!!! POR FAVOR!!! QUE POR ELLOS ME DECIDI A REGRESAR...encerio, por sus comentarios, por aquellos que me pusieron en sus historias preferidas...las alertas...a todos ustedes jeje ^^ gracias!!!!!!

N/A:...proximo proyecto...FAICANTABILE!!!!! ..(wanna be Nodame Cantabile) jeje ^^ les gustaria?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos!

Wao…la verdad no crei que alguien siguiera leyendo mi historia, tomando en cuenta la pésima forma de escribir que tenia hace años jaja, pero he cambiado y he madurado, igual que mi escritura.

Le seguire con los capitus en vista de que aun hay gente que desea saber, espero que no les moleste el nuevo tipo de narración que utilizare, porque escribir a como lo hacia antes ahora lo veo difícil jaja…era muy simple…

Comenzare esta semana con el nuevo capitulo! Asique…muy pronto podran seguir la continuación!

Gracias! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, a los que me agregan! Gracias TToTT.


	8. SORPRESA!

Hola chicos! volviendo!

-Crees que le conoces bien?- pregunto con ironía, sonriendo nuevamente al dejarlo callado-El Kurogane-san que dejo la pelea con espada…y que es incapaz de sobreponerse para ser mi leal sirviente…ESE NO ES EL VERDADERO KUROGANE!-dijo con molestia

Lo último dicho por ella hizo que el ojiazul se molestara- Creo que te equivocas, es usted quien no le entiende- inclino su cabeza al frente, haciendo que los mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, cubriéndole sus ojos- es tan importante que este bajo sus servicios?...solo por que el ya no pelee con una espada…no significa que no valga nada, aun si ya no pelea…Kurogane-san sigue siendo Kurogane-san!- sus manos se hicieron puños, el coraje en él era demasiado que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos

Las palabras de Fai hicieron que la sangre de Tomoyo hirviera- Insolente, como te atreves a decir algo así!- le grito, levantando la mano para darle una bofetada, misma que fue dentenida en el aire por Kurogane, dejando a ambos espectadores sorprendidos

-Tomoyo, creo que ya has tenido suficiente- Dijo el pelinegro con una voz gruesa y seria, sus ojos observándole con firmeza, mientras el mago lo observaba a él- De nada sirve que te la lleves contra él, no es la primera vez que te lo digo, la razón por la que dejé la espada es por mí mismo y tú sabes muy bien sobre la razón principal- Kurogane se dirigía solamente a ella, dejando a Tomoyo sin palabras y antes de que articulara alguna él la volvió a interrumpir-no lo metas en esto, entendiste?- su voz hizo un énfasis al final.

Tomoyo volteo a ver de reojo al rubio, volviendo la mirada a Kurogane- Pero…hago esto por tu propio bien, yo…-se vio interrumpida nuevamente por la voz del moreno.

-Una cosa mas-su mirada se hizo más aguda- no vuelvas a venir aquí Tomoyo, todo este tiempo has creido que puedes controlar mi vida y esa es una actitud tuya que ya no soporto…vete- Su mirada se desvio al decir esas ultimas palabras.

Ella en cambio, volteo a ver al rubio y luego a Kurogane- Eres un Imbecil!-le grito y se pasó de largo junto a él, no sin antes darle una mirada de "te odio" al joven mago y retirarse por completo.

El pelinegro dio unos pasos para retirarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por el brazo del mago que lo detenia-No te vayas, antes…dime- su mirada se elevo hasta clavarse en la de él-porque las has tratado asi?- le dijo levantando la voz

-te molesta?- respondio el de ojos rubís

-claro que me molesta!...Tomoyo…ella de alguna forma, se preocupa por ti! Porque tenias que tratarla asi? Porque tenias que decirle todas esas cosas?- le cuestionaba el mago, su cara enrojeciéndose por el coraje

-Pero…-señaló Kuro hacia donde Tomoyo se había ido-…casi te golpea, y aun asi la defiendes?- pregunto sin entender

- y que si es asi?...solo…solo lo hizo por tu propio bien!- se defendió con eso el menor

-bien…haz lo que quieras- dijo ya molesto Kurogane y se retiró de ahí, dejando a un mago frustrado.

-Oye!...-La cara del mago estaba más roja que de costumbre, su pecho subia y bajaba, pero lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse-aaah, porque siempre lo hago enojar?- se cuestionó- No era yo quien más deseaba que fuera feliz?- se dejó caer al piso, con sus manos agarrando los largos mechones de su cabello y escodiendo su cara entre ellas…

===En el techo===

Kurogane estaba recostado con los manos como almohadas, su vista al frente.

-Porque…-esas palabras se quedaron en el aire durante unos segundos- este sentimiento de no querer dejar que lo golpearan…-soltó un suspiro- lastime a Tomoyo por protegerlo…mago imbécil, mira lo que me haces hacer…estúpido mago-cerró sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

==La noche se hizo presente==

Fay cruzaba por la cafetería de forma desganada, su rostro daba mucho de que hablar al verlo algo demacrado, quizá más palido de lo normal

-Alumno Fay, te ha llegado un paquete desde…-un profesor que pasaba por ahí había intervenido a Fay-…desde México?- eso sonaba tan extraño que el mismo profesor que costaba creérselo.

-Desde México?...-se quedó un rato pensando- Gracias, iré por el ahora mismo- se despidió del profesor y por su cabeza aun no caia en la cuenta de lo que "México" significaba. Llego hasta paquetería, dio sus datos y una caja le fue entregada-Gracias- dijo el rubio volviendo a su camino hacia el dormitorio, analizando la caja de forma curiosa

-Oh! Fay, acabas de recoger tu paquete?-Se había topado con Touya en el camino, el líder del dormitorio iba con su semblante altanero.

-Si..-contestó el mago

-Estaba a punto de…-se quedó en silencio al ver como el de ojos azules solo siguió caminando, con aquel semblante desganado-…de ir a una cita- se dijo, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa y llendo a lado contrario del mago.

El pelirrubio siguió camiando hasta llegar a su habitación, la abrió y encontró que estaba solo, encendió las luces y soltó un suspiro antes de adentrarse a ella.-Parece ser que no ha regresado- dijo con un aire de tristeza, tirando su mochila a mitad de la habitación y dirigiéndose hasta una mesa, donde puso la caja, otro suspiro abandono sus labios, observando la cama de Kuro, no lo pensó dos veces para echarse en ella.

-…aburrido…-se decía y comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y ésta abriéndose, dejando entrar a dos de sus compañeros

-Fay!-gritaron al unisono Akira y Suho, corriendo hasta donde Fay estaba, éste levantándose de la cama y quedándose parado

-Hola chicos…-contestó el rubio algo desconcertado por la presencia de ambos

-Escuchamos que recibiste un paquete; debe de traer cosas interesantes ya que viene de México-ambos acentian- quizá chapatas?...mole?, he escuchado que eso es muy típico de ahí…oh! Tacos? Quizá?- ambos amigos se emocionaban de solo imaginar el sabor de la comida Mexicana- y viendo que somo tan buenos amigos, no deberías de quedártelo tu solo, anda! Compartamos! Abre el paquete- se acercaron tanto al mago que parecía que lo sofocaban.

-Aaah…si…si, ya mismo abro el paquete- se había echo un poco hacia atrás por aquello del "espacio personal", lentamente giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la caja- _solamente espero que no sea nada que pueda excibirme-_ Pensó el mago, mientras con nerviosismo comenzaba a abrir el dichoso paquete.

-Te tardas mucho, dalo- ambos se lo quitaron y ambos lo abrieron, y la expresión de ambos fue la misma al ver lo que había dentro-pero que…no es comida mexicana- Suho metió la mano, Fay estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se atrevia a ver lo que éstos hacían-que es esto?- sacaron un sobre el cual estaban dispuestos a abrirlo.

Fue el momento en el que Fay, lleno de curiosidad, decidió voltear y al ver el sobre, lo arrebató de sus manos-denme eso-dijo al quitárselos, abrió el sobre de forma algo desesperada y se topo con una foto de Sakura-Oh! Sakura-chan?-Su mirada se había iluminado, por fin su semblante era otro.

La foto pasó rápidamente a manos de Akira- Fay, es ésta tu novia?-preguntó sorprendido, y mientras esta pregunta era articulada, Syaoran pasó a asomarse a la habitación, al inicio con una sonrisa pero al escuchar la pregunta desapareció-wao, es hermosa! Es tan linda- Syaonran no pudo ignorar tales comentarios así que entró con su permiso al cuarto.

-Novia? Novia de quien? Dejenme ver!- Se encimó en ambos y les quitó la foto, su primera reacción fue de sorpresa-No…no puede ser- decía mientras seguía viendo la foto y después volteaba a ver a Fay-Dios…mi amor no ha florecido y ya se marchitó-tristeza era lo que reflejaba su rostro- Porque soy tan desdichado?- bajó sus manos junto con la foto, Fay no lograba entender el porque esa actitud del muchacho.

-Syaoran-kun, lo has malentendido, esto es un malentendido- le quitó la foto- ella es una amiga con la que crecí, amiga de infancia, nada más. No es mi novia, yo no tengo novia- hablaba como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-No es tu novia?-preguntó para rectificar el trigreño, su semblante habiendo cambiado en cuanto Fay corroboró con un "no"-es tu amiga?- fay asintió- Ajajajajja! Que bueno!- le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros al mago.

-No estaras celoso…o si Syaoran?-Preguntó Suho desde atrás, observando la escena que el trigreño regalaba

-Celoso? Jaja porque estaría celoso!, Yo no soy Gay, asi que, porque debería de estar celoso? Cierto?.

Akira, quien no estaba poniendo atención del todo aquella pequeña discusión, siguió inspeccionando la caja, encontrandose con algo realmente extraño- waaao!-musitó al sacar lo que parecía ser una prenda- es una capa con capucha!-Fay, al escuchar aquello se volteo y con terror observo lo que la pequeña Sakura había mandado

-Hey hey! No es esto algo de magos?- preguntó Suho a Akira, quienes voltearon a ver de manera sospechosa al rubio

-Ah!...eso…eso es…-estaba tan nervioso que no podía articular alguna palabra descendete, y eso no era todo, los chicos comenzaron a sacar todo aquello que revelaba que era un mago.

-Fay…no nos digas que eres-

-No!...para nada! No!- interrumpia Fay

-No puedo creerlo, no has engañado todo este tiempo-

-No! No es lo que imaginan no!-

-Lo diré fuerte Fay- amenasaba Akira- Fay tu eres…-el mago negaba con la cabeza y se tapaba los oídos, sus ojos cerrándolos con fuerza para evitar escuchar las palabra que saldrían de la boca de su amigo- eres un…COSPLAYER!-ambos se echaron a reir.

Syaoran que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen viendo y checando cada articulo, no pudo mas que quedarse sorprendido y desconcertado ante tal idea que habían sacado aquellos dos.

-Eh?...jajajajajaja-se comenzó a reir el mago, volteándose hacia ellos sin parar de reírse-Si! Lo acepto, soy un cosplayer me encanta vestirme de varias cosas. Es muy divertido!

Kurogane hizo presencia de imagen en ese momento, escuchando la "revelación" del mago

-Vestir ropa de mago es divertido sabían? Hahaha, quieren probarlo? Eh? Hagamoslo juntos- hablaba sin sentido, los demás solamente se limitaron a declinar la ofertay un silencio se fue haciendo al notar la presencia del pelinegro en la habitación.

-Kurogane-san, ya te vas?-preguntó Syaoran al ver que después de dejar sus cosas éste se decidia a irse.

-Sacare a pasear a Mokona-fue lo único que dijo, sin siquiera voltearse

-Oh…bien-se rascó la cabeza, los otros dos se hicieron una señal de que era hora de marcharse- nos vamos, lamentamos lo del disfraz, Adios- diciendo esto ultimo, tomaron a Syaoran de los brazos y lo sacaron arrastrando.

-Hey! No! Que hacen! Debo de investigar esto…- su voz se perdió en el pasillo.

Fay no podía ocultar más su tristeza, se fue dejando caer en el piso, recargando su espalda contra la cama y con la foto de Sakura en su mano, l observaba y al voltearla se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo escrito.

_Querido Fay_

_Tienes que recordar que estudiar donde ahora estás_

_Es el camino que elegiste. Por eso mismo, te deseo suerte._

_Y lo más importante. Tienes que ser tu mismo._

_Eso es lo que haces mejor._

_Con cariño…Sakura._

-Tienre razón-dijo comenzando a darse fuerzas a sí mismo- No quiero continuar esta guerra con Kurogane.- Asintió con su cabeza- Lo he decidido! Lucharé por hacer las paces con Kuro-tan- Fuego se podía ver en sus ojos, determinación, bien parecía que esta ocación el mago estaba más que decidido.

Que tal les parecio? haha, espero sus comentarios! la prox. semana podré el siguiente capitulo! Tenganme algo de paciencia jeje, estudio medicina y es algo pesada :P


End file.
